Piratas del Caribe
by Aya K
Summary: [AU][YohAnna][Una adaptacion de la pelicula: Piratas del Caribe: La Maldicion de la Perla Negra]Cuando los piratas atacan a veces se llevan algo mas preciado que las joyas.
1. Recuerdos

PIRATAS DEL CARIBE:  
LA MALDICION DEL ROSARIO BLANCO  
By Aya K  
  
Capitulo I  
  
RECUERDOS  
  
Aunque la historia se lleva a cabo en el año 1637 debemos retroceder diez años para entender los acontecimientos del presente. Retrocedamos hasta el año 1627. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Un gran navío surca las aguas del océano a través de una espesa bruma q impide ver a lo lejos, mientras en cubierta resuena una canción de piratas. Una niña de no más de ocho años vestida con un vestido verde con bordados también en verde, de unos hermosos rizos dorados y unos ojos negro azabache cantaba esa canción a la vez q miraba el horizonte por proa. Su nombre era Anna Kyôyama y venia desde Inglaterra con su padre HoroHoro. De repente una fuerte y áspera mana sujeto su frágil y delicado brazo tirando de ella para volverla hacia el rostro del capitán de la nave el capitán Manta Oyamada.  
  
-"Niña, deberías dejar de cantar canciones de piratas no es propio de una dama tan distinguida como vos y menos durante esta maléfica niebla que dios sabe que"- le reprocho enfadado-"ya dije q no era un buen augurio llevar una mujer a bordo aunque sea pequeña."  
  
-"¿Insinúa que debería haber dejado abandonada a mi hija en Inglaterra?"- pregunto desafiante el padre de la criatura, un distinguido caballero ingles-"Conteste capitán."  
  
-"No era esa mi intención señor HoroHoro pero no es muy prudente cantar esas canciones con esta niebla. Podrían oírla y dar nuestra posiciona esos piratas los que no dudarían en atacarnos y hundir nuestro barco."- respondió rápidamente y muy nervioso el capitán.  
  
Cuando el capitán se fue dando una excusa, Anna pregunto soñadora y esperanzadoramente a su padre:  
  
-"¿No seria interesante encontrarnos con un pirata padre?"  
  
-"No digas insensateces Anna, verdaderamente empiezas a preocuparme tu pasión por los piratas hija."- le reprocho mientras la conducía al centro de cubierta.  
  
-"¿Por qué padre?¿Qué ocurriría si nos topásemos con unos piratas?"- pregunto insistentemente la niña.  
  
-"Que les atacaríamos hasta hundir su barco en las profundidades del océano y si sobreviviese alguno, lo atraparíamos y se uniría en el infierno con el resto de sus malditos compañeros, señorita Kyôyama,"- contesto el almirante del navío, que en ese momento estaba repasando la ruta con el resto de sus oficiales al mando-"¿Alguna otra pregunta?"  
  
-"No señor"-respondió asustada la niña y ahogando un grito al comprender lo q había querido decir y gracias al gesto q le hizo el capitán Oyamada al pasarse su dedo por el cuello.  
  
Al cabo de un rato la niña se asomo a un lado de la cubierta ha observar el agua cuando empezaron a pasar cosas muy raras flotando a la deriva. Vio varios toneles, tela de velas, tablas flotando pero se asusto cuando vio el cuerpo de un hombre flotando, sin embargo no grito en su lugar dirigió la mirada al horizonte y de entre la niebla apareció un niño flotando encima de unos maderos a punto de ahogarse e inconsciente.  
  
-"¡¡¡Niño a la deriva!!!"- grito con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Varios hombres se agolparon a su lado en la barandilla para ver y entre ellos estaba el almirante.  
  
-"Recogedlo inmediatamente, subirlo a cubierta"- ordeno a sus hombres.  
  
Los hombres obedecieron inmediatamente al almirante y subieron al niño a bordo. Ya ha bordo Anna se dedico a examinar detenidamente al joven q acababa de salvar. Al verlo de cerca no pudo dejar de pensar que era guapo. Su cabello castaño oscuro le caía rebelde por la cara, su ropa empapada algunas partes rasgadas. Anna seguía observándolo cuando el niño recupero la consciencia y se incorporo bruscamente sobresaltando a Anna que quedo a escasos centímetros de sus ojos q eran de un marrón muy profundo. Tan profundos que Anna casi se ahoga en ellos.  
  
-"¿Quien eres tu?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Y el barco?"- pregunto desorientado mientras miraba a todos lados.  
  
-"Tranquilo, estas a salvo en un barco con rumbo a la isla de concha. Me llamo Anna Kyôyama y viajo con mi padre en este barco. Acabamos de rescatarte del agua que estabas a punto de ahogarte y no se de que barco me hablas"-contesto Anna para intentar calmarlo aunque la proximidad del rostro de aquel niño la ponía nerviosa- "¿Y tu quien eres? Y ¿De donde vienes?"  
  
-"Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura y vengo de Inglaterra ha buscar a mi padre."- respondió el niño, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa antes de volver a caer inconsciente a causa del cansancio y la falta de vitaminas.  
  
Anna volvió a observarlo detenidamente y reparo en su cuello. Llevaba al cuello una cadena con una pluma roja a modo de colgante. Anna lo cogió y lo examino cuidadosamente hasta q se fijo que en un trozo de oro que detenía a la pluma para no escaparse había grabado algo, el símbolo de una bandera pirata: la calavera con las dos espadas cruzadas debajo de ella. Anna se asusto aquel joven tan guapo y encantador era un pirata. Iba a esconder el colgante cuando algo la sobresalto.  
  
-"Señorita Kyôyama, ¿ha dicho algo nuestro joven naufrago?"- pregunto el almirante. -"Nada salvo q se llama Yoh Asakura y q viene de Inglaterra."- contesto mientras escondía el colgante detrás de ella- "y que además preguntaba por un barco."  
  
-"Bien, capitán que lo lleve abajo a los camarotes y lo atienda un medico."- ordeno el almirante.  
  
Mientras unos hombres se lo llevaban a un camarote Anna observo otra vez el colgante a la vez que se dirigía a proa. Se lo guardo entre su ropa y se puso a observar a través de la niebla a ver si veía algún barco o tierra. De pronto entre la niebla vieron altas llamas rojas que salían de los restos de un barco prácticamente hundido en el mar. El barco donde viajaba Yoh es lo que paso por la cabeza de la niña de ojos azabache. Entonces Anna vio algo que la dejo helada y hizo que abriese sus hermosos ojos azabaches de asombro. Allá en el horizonte se podía observar como un barco se alejaba rápidamente del barco hundido y como en su mástil ondeaba una bandera negra con un calavera blanca y dos espadas debajo de ella. Justo cuando su mirada se posaba en la bandera para observarla detenidamente.....  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ .....Despertó sobresaltada en su cama.  
  
-"Que sueño mas extraño."- susurro en voz baja mientras recordaba su sueño- "Soñé con el día en que conocí a Yoh y con.."  
  
Se levanto rápidamente de su cama, la cual estaba iluminada tenuemente por unos rayos de sol que entraban por los huecos de las cortinas, y se dirigió a su escritorio de madera. Abrió uno de los cajones y vació todo su contenido encima de la mesa del escritorio, cuando no quedaba nada en el interior de el cogió el fondo y lo levanto lentamente. Puso la tapa en la mesa y observo como entre el polvo estaba guardado aquel colgante de su sueño. Lo cogió dejando una marca de donde había estado en el fondo y lo observo. Allí estaba aquel grabado, el mismo de la bandera, el que habría condenado a su amigo Yoh a la horca por tenerlo, aquel que era símbolo de piratas. Se lo coloco alrededor del cuello al tiempo que se dirigía al espejo que tenia en su habitación. Diez años habían pasado desde aquel día, el día en que había conocido a su mejor amigo desde entonces. ¿Amigo? ¿Era realmente su amigo? No. Era algo mas, era la persona por la que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida, la única que de verdad le importaba aparte de su padre. Al principio había guardado el colgante por curiosidad pero con el tiempo entendió que era la forma de mantener a salvo al hombre que le había robado el corazón, Yoh Asakura. Mientras pensaba estas cosas, el reflejo de una atractiva joven de dieciocho años la miraba. Cabello rubio como el oro que brillaba aun en la penumbra de aquella habitación, ojos negros azabaches, tan hermosos como la más oscura noche y que habían levantado tantas pasiones entre los jóvenes del lugar, una hermosa y escultural figura se observaba bajo la tela del camisón que la cubría. Y en su cuello bajo aquel hermoso pelo rubio el símbolo de los piratas reposaba, el símbolo que le podía arrebatar a todo lo que quería si no lo hubiese escondido años atrás. Ahora le pertenecía a ella y no pensaba enseñarlo jamás a nadie y todo para mantener al hombre al que amaba fuera de peligro. Porque una cosa estaba clara amaba a Yoh Asakura y daría su vida por él.  
  
Y podría ser que más temprano de lo que suponía.....  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: bueno mas q nada decir q lo mas probable es q nadie lo lea pero si alguien llega hasta aquí y le pareció buena la historia, le gusto, no le gusto, quiere q deje de escribir tanta idiotez y me dedique a otras cosas; les ruego por favor q me dejen un review para decirme lo q piensan.  
  
Gracias.  
  
AYA K 


	2. Ecuentros y Confesiones

PIRATAS DEL CARIBE:  
LA MALDICION DEL ROSARIO BLANCO  
By Aya K  
  
N. DE LA AUTORA: este capitulo no me gusto mucho como me quedo pero bueno. Aviso q no tiene relación con la peli y posiblemente a casi nadie le guste, pero es para q no sea parecido a la peli. Si no os gusta lo entenderé. Gracias x leerlo.  
  
Capitulo II  
  
ENCUENTROS Y CONFESIONES  
  
-"Hija ¿estas despierta?"- pregunto su padre  
  
-"Si, padre lo estoy."- Contesto ella mirándose aun en el espejo  
  
-"Y ¿estas presentable cariño?"- pregunto de nuevo su padre  
  
-"Si ahora abro"- dijo mientras se ponía una bata encima del camisón y corría a abrir la puerta.  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta dos muchachas una de pelo azul claro y otra de pelo rosa se precipitaron al interior y empezaron a descorrer las cortinas, provocando que Anna entrecerrara los ojos, para luego volverse a la puerta donde un elegante caballero ingles ya bastante mayor se encontraba con una caja en sus manos.  
  
-"Buenos días Anna"- dijo depositando un beso en su frente- "¿cómo amaneciste hoy hija?. Te he mandado traer este regalo desde Londres. Espero que te guste."  
  
La muchacha cogió el paquete que llevaba su padre en sus manos y lo abrió. En su interior se encontraba un joyero de madera recubierto de plata con sus iniciales grabadas en la tapa  
  
-" A.K. gracias papa es precioso, muchas gracias."- dijo entusiasmada dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre.  
  
-"De nada cariño, pero ábrelo."- le aconsejo su padre  
  
De pronto una dulce melodía envolvió la habitación, una melodía dulce a la vez triste que ella conocía perfectamente.  
  
-"Oh papa es la canción que me cantaba mama de niña, omokage."- exclamo entusiasmada- "gracias de nuevo padre."  
  
-"De nada cariño"- respondió el hombre mirándola dulcemente-"bueno ahora debo irme, prepárate, desayuna y recuerda que debes ir a tus clases de francés con Lady Jeanne." -"Si padre lo haré."- contesto ella cuando su padre salía por la puerta.  
  
Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que sus doncellas la miraban esperando ordenes. Anna cogió el colgante y lo guardo en el joyero cuidadosamente al tiempo que lo cerraba y se daba la vuelta mirando a sus doncellas  
  
-" Pililika, Tamao ¿a qué estáis esperando? Preparadme el baño."- ordeno.  
  
-"Lo haríamos si queréis volver a esperar a que calienten el agua señorita Anna pues ya lo tenemos preparado y esperamos que nos diga que vestido desea ponerse hoy señorita."- contesto la peliazul llamada Pililika.  
  
-"Eres muy valiente al hablarme así Pililika, pero por eso me encanta que estés a mis ordenes, dices las cosa como son."- exclamo Anna- "muy bien pues vamos allá. El vestido que sea el lavanda hoy me siento muy lavada."  
  
-"Ese ha sido un buen chiste señorita Anna"- dijo la pelirosada llamada Tamao mientras Pililika se reía a carcajada limpia.  
  
-"Lo sé."- contesto Anna con una sonrisa dejando el joyero sobre su tocador.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Después de su aseo matutino, de haberse peinado y vestido y también de haber desayunado; Anna se dirigió a casa de su querida amiga y vecina Lady Jeanne. Desde que había llegado con su padre el señor Horo Horo, Anna solo había tenido una amiga y esa era Jeanne D`Arc, hija de un aristócrata francés que había llegado al poco de ellos. Ella debía ser educada con ella, como la hija del gobernador de la isla, pero en cuanto conoció a Jeanne se llevo muy bien con ella de forma que aquello era fácil. Se confesaban secretos mutuos y no había nada de lo que no estuvieran enteradas. Pero Anna sabia que Jeanne tenia un secreto muy bien guardado y ese era la relación que mantenía con un joven de la isla, el hijo del medico, Lyserg Diethel. Lyserg era un joven muy apuesto de ojos verdes precioso y de cabello igual de verde y hermoso, aun así los dos sabían que el padre de Jeanne nunca permitiría que se casara con Lyserg así que su relación era secreta y solo lo conocían dos personas aparte de ellos mismos, Anna la fiel amiga de Jeanne y Yoh el mejor amigo de Lyserg.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cuando llego a casa de Jeanne, un criado la hizo pasar a la salita a esperas. Aquel criado se llamaba Chocolove y aunque a Anna no le hacia gracia, Jeanne decía que contaba muy buenos chistes. Aunque también era sabido por todos que Jeanne se reía por todo igual que su doncella Pililika que eran las únicas que aguantaban los chistes de aquel joven. Al poco sentarse en la salita Anna oyó unos sonidos muy rápidos en las escaleras y supo que Jeanne bajaba por ella. Nada mas llegar a la salita Anna fue rodeada por unos cabellos plateados que la abrazaron, así era Jeanne, a veces pensaba que la quería demasiado. Cuando se separaron una joven de ojos rubí, piel blanca como la porcelana y una sonrisa muy dulce la saludo.  
  
-"Anna, ¿cómo has estado? Te he echado de menos. Sé que solo he estado un mes fuera mientras iba a Londres pero te he echado de menos."- dijo mirando a su amiga.- "Por cierto, ¿te ha gustado el joyero? Tu padre nos pidió que lo trajéramos para tu cumpleaños. Feliz cumpleaños Anna, por fin dieciocho años eh. Que suerte tienen algunas."  
  
-"Oh vamos Jeanne tu solo tienes que esperar hasta marzo del año que viene, no es tanto."- dijo Anna mientras sonreía a su amiga.  
  
-"Tienes razón. Ten tu regalo"- dijo mientras le daba una cajita que le había traído Chocolove.- te lo he traído directo desde Londres. Espero que te guste. -"Gracias Jeanne."- exclamo agradecida Anna.  
  
Anna cogió el paquete, que era pequeño y lo abrió. En su interior había un hermoso collar con un zafiro en el medio tallado en forma de luna creciente. Anna quedo asombrada.  
  
-"Jeanne es hermoso. Gracias amiga."- dijo muy agradecida.  
  
-"Vamos póntelo Anna."- la animo Jeanne entusiasmada por el hecho de que le había gustado su regalo.  
  
Anna cogió el collar y lo puso alrededor de su cuello. La fina cadena de oro blanco hacia que el azul intenso del zafiro se notase mas y el vestido que traía Anna de color claro lo acentuaba. Anna se miro en un espejo del salón y quedo asombrada de lo hermoso que era el zafiro.  
  
-"Pero bueno que belleza. O ha bajado un ángel del cielo o me he muerto y acabo de encontrar uno."- exclamo una voz a su espalda. Era Pierre D`Arct, el padre de Jeanne. Todo un noble francés de muy buenos modos y que sentía un cariño predilecto por su hija Jeanne.- "Té queda perfecto Anna, veo que Jeanne no se equivoco al elegirlo."  
  
Anna se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos menos de los hombres adultos.  
  
-"Gracias Lord D`Arct."- musito levemente.  
  
-"Oh por favor Anna, llámame Pierre ¿vale?"- le reprocho jovialmente.- "Bueno chicas debo irme. Jeanne haz que Anna aprenda pronto francés o su padre me matara. Au revoir cherie.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
El padre de Jeanne se había ido hacia ya unos minutos y las chicas habían empezado las clases. Jeanne se había convertido en su profesora a raíz del deseo de su padre de que supiera francés igual que su madre. Desde entonces Jeanne le enseñaba francés y así de paso también cotilleaban un poco pero aquel día las cosas iban a cambiar. Jeanne había estado un poco distraída desde que habían empezado a estudiar francés y Anna sé aburría de tener que despertarla cada poco. Así que decidió averiguar que le pasaba a su querida amiga.  
  
-"Jeanne ¿qué te ocurre? Estas muy distraída hoy."- pregunto muy preocupada Anna.  
  
-"No es nada Anna, solo que creo que esto embarazada."-confeso Jeanne sonrojándose terriblemente.  
  
-"Pe..Pe..Pero no puede ser."- Anna estaba alucinada.  
  
Nunca lo hubiese pensado de Jeanne. Ella y Lyserg nunca parecían hacer nada malo. Simplemente conversaban, paseaban y como mucho se besaban. ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido aquello? Anna no se lo explicaba.  
  
-"Jeanne, ¿estas segura? Todo puede ser un malentendido."- pregunto después de unos momentos en shock.  
  
-"No lo sé Anna. Pero estoy muy asustada."- dijo sinceramente la muchacha de ojos rubí, para luego echarse a llorar.  
  
-"Tranquila Jeanne, pero solo tenemos una solución. A raíz de esto tendrás que decirle a tu padre que mantienes una relación con Lyserg y que lo quieres, claro que también se lo tendrás que decir a el. ¿No crees?"- dijo con tranquilidad Anna a la vez que la abrazaba.  
  
-"Si el ya lo sabe y me ha propuesto que me case con él. Yo le he dicho que si, que nada me haría tan feliz, pero que mi padre igual no le agradaría la cuestión y él me dijo que no importaba."- dijo la joven entre los brazos de su amiga.  
  
-"Pues entonces no hay mas que hablar Jeanne, tendrás que decírselo a tu padre y cuanto primero mejor."- dijo Anna- o quieres que se entere cuando tengas un bombo imposible de ocultar."  
  
Jeanne sonrió ante la medio broma de Anna y se tranquilizo del todo, por suerte nadie les había oído. Al poco tiempo Anna volvió a su casa con una cosa en mente mas de la que preocuparse. Pero tenia el presentimiento de que todo saldría bien  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cuando llego a casa tenia una sorpresa aguardándola en el salón y no era una sorpresa muy buena.  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Próximo Capitulo: El compromiso y la Confesión de amor.  
  
N. DE LA AUTORA: gracias por los reviews, muchas gracias si x lo menos le gusta a alguien eso ya es algo. ^^ Ahora contestare a los q me llegaron.  
  
Serenity-chan: (gracias. Me alegro q te haya gustado. Puede q si q tenga el mismo final, pero quién sabe. Jeje ^^) Expectra: (hombre pues claro q se seguirá.) Sweet Mary Angel: (lo considere q lo sepas pero la verdad es q me quedaba mejor otro personaje como Jack Sparrow aun así Len también va a dar problemas. Q lo sepas.) Everything-on-mind/dead-comes: (la verdad solo la vi una vez pero me encanto y como tu dijiste q guapos estaban Johnny Depp y Orlando Bloom. ^^ Voy a seguir la trama general pero con cosas cambiadas y añadidos. Jeje. Como Jack Sparrow va a ser... tendrás q esperar al capitulo cuatro para saberlo :P Q mala soy eh?) HiYoNo: (gracias lo continuare ^^) Dark-Jess: (me alegro q t guste y q creas q lo he unido bien. La peli solo la vi una vez pero la recuerdo muy bien y si no pues se vuelve al cine sin problema. ^^ Para saber quien hace de Jack Saprrow tendrás q esperar al capitulo cuatro. Jeje.) Niki: (me alegra q t parezca interesante. Y puede q haya mas parejas.) Soca-chan: (gracias. Me alegro de q este bien redactado y lo siento si hay algún problema con la ortografía o la gramática ^^. Si va a ser un yoh/Anna.) Ale-chan: (lo siento. Siento haberte quitado la idea. Gomen. No se si me saldrá mejor q a ti, pero si eso haz tb tu uno sobre ello. Cuantos más mejor. ^^) Noriko Kinomoto: (Si tb soy de Asturias. Y mejor cuantas más mejor q se note q en Asturias ahí calidad. ^^ Me alegro q t guste y ahora tienes q ir a ver la peli q no tiene desperdicio eso fijo. Jeje.) Sakura Himura: (De verdad sabes donde vivo guao eres adivina. ^^ Fuera bromas vale?. Gracias x la amenaza y espero continuarlo pronto. Me alegro q t guste.) 


	3. El Compromiso y La Confesion de Amor

PIRATAS DEL CARIBE:  
LA MALDICION DEL ROSARIO BLANCO  
By Aya K  
  
Capitulo III  
  
EL COMPROMISO Y LA CONFESION DE AMOR  
  
No se esperaba lo que encontró en el salón de su casa y la verdad tampoco quería esperarlo. En el salón junto con su padre, allí estaba el protagonista de todas sus pesadillas, el único hombre al que no quería ver ni en pintura: el comodoro Len Tao. No era que no fuese atractivo, ni inteligente, ni poderoso o rico era que simplemente no lo tragaba. Era un hombre que no tenia respeto por la vida de nadie excepto por la suya y la de los amigos que le ayudaran en sus propósitos.  
  
Cuando entro en el salón fue su padre quien hablo.  
  
-"Anna, por fin ya estas aquí. Siéntate hija debemos de hablar."-dijo muy falsamente.  
  
Anna nunca había visto a su padre mostrándose falso por lo que se extraño notablemente al verlo actuar con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-"Si padre acabo de llegar de casa de Lady D`Arct. Buenas comodoro. Con permiso."- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre extrañada y saludando cortésmente al comodoro.  
  
-" Bueno hija resulta que el comodoro nos ha hecho una visita con el propósito de pedir ser tu pretendiente a casarse contigo. Yo claro como tu sabes le he dicho que solo tu elegirás a tu marido, cariño."- dijo muy seriamente su padre.  
  
De repente Anna se quedo de piedra. Aquel hombre; aquel hombre al que no le importaba nada excepto él quería ser su marido, estaba claro que allí pasaba algo. El comodoro debía de querer su dote mas de lo que ella pensaba. El ya había dejado de manifiesto que ella le gustaba como futura esposa y ella le había dicho que ni en sueños, claro que no contó con que se lo pediría a su padre. Y allí estaba ella entre la espada y la pared, mientras aquel hombre de ojos dorados la miraba con malicia y deseo. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al contestar.  
  
-"No lo sé. La verdad me pilla muy de sorpresa y no sé que decir. Lo lamento comodoro pero deberá de esperar hasta que tome una decisión y le ruego que no me presione pera tomarla."-dijo con autoridad pero muy educadamente.  
  
-"Bueno pues que así sea mi hermosa señora, con permiso."- contesto el comodoro al tiempo que besaba la enguantada mano de Anna y se dirigía a la salida.- "Que tengan un buen día señores."  
  
Anna y su padre se quedaron unos minutos sin hablar. Hasta que él rompió el silencio.  
  
-"Lo lamento mucho cariño, pero no podía hacer nada, tu sabes que quiero que elijas a tu marido y lo sigo manteniendo, pero debo reconocer que el comodoro seria un buen marido."- dijo su padre a modo de disculpa.  
  
-"Sé que seria un buen marido padre, pero también es un desalmado que se ha atrevido el día de mi cumpleaños ha venir a mi casa a pedir mi mano sin anunciármelo a mí."-estallo hecha una furia.-"me da igual lo buen marido que pueda ser nunca me casare son él. Con permiso."  
  
Dicho esto salió del salón y se fue a su habitación donde se acostó en su cama y derramo unas amargas lagrimas hasta que se quedo dormida. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Anna seguía durmiendo placidamente cuando una mano la zarandeo para despertarla.  
  
-"¿Qué ocurre? ... ¿Qui..Quién esta hay?"- pregunto aun medio dormida.- "Ah eres tu Pililika, ¿Qué quieres?."  
  
-"Siento despertarla señorita Anna pero es hora de almorzar."-respondió calmadamente Pililika.  
  
-"No quiero bajar a comer Pililika, dile a mi padre que lo siento, que no bajare."- repuso ella con una triste mirada.  
  
-"Lo suponía señorita, por eso le he subido algo para comer se lo he puesto en el escritorio junto con mi regalo de cumpleaños y el de Tamao, señorita."- dijo Pililika con una sonrisa muy grande.  
  
-"Pililika no tendríais que haberlo hecho."- le repuso al ver lo que había dicho.-"tu y Tamao son mis amigas a parte de mis doncellas no deben hacerme regalos."  
  
-"Por eso mismo señorita, por ser sus amigas, debemos hacérselos."- repuso Pililika.-"y ahora le ruego que se levante, coma algo y abra nuestros regalos."  
  
Anna se levanto y se dirigió al escritorio donde avía dos cajas del mismo tamaño: una azul y otra rosa con una lazo rosa y azul, respectivamente. Anna cogió el regalo rosa sabiendo que era el de Tamao, pues ese era su color favorito, y lo abrió. Cuando lo vio supuso que tenia que haberle costado mucho. Era un juego de joyas con unos pendientes, un collar, un anillo y una pulsera todo en plata y con rubíes rojos como la sangra. Anna estaba asombrada y justo lo abrió cuando la pelirosada entraba por la puerta. Anna se giro y dijo  
  
-"Tamao es precioso. Es lo más bonito que he visto nunca."-dijo mientras abrazaba a Tamao y sonreía.- "gracias.·  
  
-"De nada señorita, es lo mínimo que se merece."- contesto algo sonrojada.- "me alegro de que le haya gustado."  
  
Luego Anna volvió al escritorio y cogió la otra caja, el regalo de Pililika y lo abrió. En el estaba un camisón de seda azul celeste de tirantes y con unos bordados también e azul imitando a las olas del mar.  
  
-"Me dijeron que era la nueva moda para dormir. Espero que le haya gustado."- dijo un poco insegura Pililika.  
  
Y no era para menos puesto que Anna todavía no había dicho nada desde que abriese el regalo de Pililika. Cuando se giro a verlas, unas lagrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por su rostro.  
  
-"Oh Pililika"-exclamo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos llorando.  
  
-"¿Por qué llora señorita? Me esta asustando."- exclamo preocupada Pililika.  
  
-"Lloro de felicidad."- dijo Anna mientras se reponía y dejaba de abrazarla.- "los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi madre son en los que ella lleva un camisón muy parecido a este mientras dormía. El camisón no lo puede conservar, porque al morir de una peste el camisón fue quemado por si contenía aun la enfermedad. Me has hecho muy feliz Pililika al regalarme eso. Gracias."  
  
-"De nada señora. Ahora la dejaremos descansar para la fiesta de esta noche."- dijo Pililika emocionada por el relato.-"que descanse señorita Anna."  
  
Diciendo esto las dos salieron de la habitación de Anna dejándola a solas recordando a su madre. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Estuvo toda la tarde en su habitación recordando las cosas que hacia su madre cuando ella era pequeña. Como la llevaba a pasear en coche todas las tardes siempre que hiciese buen tiempo; los largos paseos por las orillas del lago que había en su casa; el ir a visitar a su abuela para tomar el te por las tardes; Los cuentos que le contaba para irse a dormir y aquella canción que tanto le gustaba y que su madre le cantaba para que se durmiese.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo Anna abrió el joyero, que aquella misma mañana su padre le había regalado y vio el colgante de sus sueños otra vez. Lo cogió mientras la música del joyero sonaba y no pudo evitar poner a cantar aquella vieja canción que la tranquilizaba. Aquella canción que su madre le cantaba de niña; omokage.  
  
Siguió cantando sin darse cuenta de que había alguien a la puerta de su habitación oyéndola. Y solo cuando termino la canción Anna se dio cuenta de que había alguien allí.  
  
-"Bravo, bravo. Que bien canta Lady Kyôyama."-exclamo un muchacho de pelo marrón mientras aplaudía.-"parecíais un ángel cantando mi señora."  
  
-"Yoh Asakura que te había dicho de llamar a la puerta."- exclamo furiosa pero a la vez sonrojada por el hecho de que la hubiese descubierto cantando.  
  
-"¿Qué debía llamar a la puerta no?"-dijo el muchacho a la vez que intentaba recordar. -"Muy bien eso mismo y ¿porque no lo habeis hecho?"-exclamo ahora solamente furiosa mientras le miraba con una mirada fría.  
  
-"Porque si no no hubiese podido oír vuestra canción entera y no os hubiese podido contemplar sonrojada."-dijo mientras se reía con una de sus risas.  
  
Risa que ponía a Anna muy enfadada, pero intento calmarse y solo después de calmarse le pregunto  
  
-"Bien y ¿qué quería Señor Asakura?"  
  
-"Bueno he venido para saber si Lady Jeanne ya os lo había contado todo lo referente a ya sabéis."- dijo mientras entraba, cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a ella.  
  
-"Si me lo ha contado y estoy muy preocupada por ella."- confeso preocupada.-" ¿Algo mas señor o solo era eso?  
  
Yoh se puso muy nervioso y se sonrojo a mas no poder. Anna no entendía esa reacción hasta que Yoh deposito una caja en su regazo, pues aun estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio, le dio un beso en la mejilla y musito a la vez que salía de la habitación:  
  
-"Feliz cumpleaños Lady Anna Kyôyama."  
  
Luego cerro la puerta y se fue. Anna se había quedado en estado de shock a causa del beso pero se repuso, abrió la caja y encontró una pulsera de oro blanco con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y una grabado que traía "AI SHITERU ANNA". Anna se quedo helada ante la inscripción y corrió hasta el bacón donde vio como Yoh se alejaba corriendo de su casa.  
  
Yoh ese estúpido, si ese estúpido que le había robado el corazón.  
  
-"Ai shiteru Yoh." -dijo mientras volvía ha entrar en su habitación y se ponía la pulsera.  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Próximo Capitulo: La fiesta de cumpleaños de Lady Kyôyama.  
  
N. de la autora: vale es muy precipitada la declaración ¿no? Pero esto va para rato y va a haber mas problemas. Lo siento x las q querían a len como Jack sparrow pero en el próximo sabrán quién hará de el y espero q les guste el cambio. ^^. Bueno si les gusto envíen un review y sino también. Ahora las contestaciones de los reviews:  
  
Sweet Mary Angel: (si ya lo has visto todo entonces no habrá problemas para q nadie mas t asombre ^^. Lo siento pero no va a ser Jack, gomen. Y tampoco el malo. En este capitulo ya se ve quien es y va a dar bastante guerra a anna y Yoh. Creo q si q deberías controlarte ^^. Gracias x el review.) Picola: (tranquila q lo seguiré. ^^) Expectra: (lo siento pero tendrás q esperar un poco. ^^ Y a ver si te gusta quien será. Lagome: Gracias y tienes razón no había mejor sustituto para orlando bloom. Si quieres saber quien será Jack tendrás q esperar al cuarto capitulo. ^^) Asuka de Black: (gracias. Tendrás q esperar para saber quien será Jack y ana y Yoh también van a tardar un poco en hablar. ^^)  
  
Y gracias a todos los q aguantan leer este fic. No se q haría sin ustedes. (Q melodramática no ¬¬). Bss. 


	4. La Fiesta de Cumpleaños de Lady Kyoyama

PIRATAS DEL CARIBE:  
LA MALDICION DEL ROSARIO BLANCO  
By Aya K  
  
Capitulo IV  
  
LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE LADY KYOYAMA  
  
Nada mas entrar en su habitación golpearon a la puerta.  
  
-"Si, ¿quién es?"-pregunto tranquilamente  
  
-"Señorita Anna querríamos saber si ya podemos vestirla para su fiesta de esta noche."-contesto Pililika.  
  
Entonces Anna se acordó de las palabras de Pililika. Esta noche era su fiesta de cumpleaños, todos sus amigos y los de su padre estaban invitados y no podía escaquearse de ella aunque fuese lo único que quería hacer. Guardo la pulsera en el joyero junto con el colgante de sus sueños y le dijo a Pililika  
  
-"Adelante Pililika, ya estoy lista para prepararme."-contesto mientras Pililika entraba en la habitación.-"pero hazme el favor de prepararme otro baño. Gracias."  
  
-"Enseguida señorita."-dijo obedeciendo sus ordenes.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mientras tomaba el baño anna recordó lo que le había dicho Yoh y se sonrojo hasta no poder más. Esto no paso desapercibido para Pililika.  
  
-"Señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien? Esta muy sonrojada ¿tendrá fiebre?"- pregunto picaramente  
  
-"No, estoy bien Pililika. No es nada."-repuso nerviosa Anna.  
  
-"Mejor que no sea nada no queremos que se enferme el día de su fiesta ¿verdad?  
  
-"No claro que no."-dijo sarcasmente  
  
-"Veo que no le hace mucha gracia señorita. ¿Será acaso porque el comodoro estará allí?"- pregunto Pililika, siempre tan cotilla  
  
-"¿Ya os habeis enterado todos?"- pregunto Anna mordazmente  
  
-"Sí señorita. El comodoro no hacia mas que alardear de cómo os tenia en el bote en la taberna según me ha contado el dueño."-contesto Pililika con un tono de maruja.  
  
-"Ya veo con que alardeando de que me tiene en su mano ¿eh? Se va ha enterar de quien soy yo."-dijo maliciosamente.  
  
Pililika solo pudo sonreír ante esa reacción. Estaba claro no se iba a dejar vender barata. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Después de prepararse Anna bajo hacia el salón de bailes de la casa. El cual estaba adornado para la ocasión. Anna vestía un vestido crema que su padre le había comprado en Londres también para su cumpleaños. La verdad es que a Anna le había gustado mucho aquel vestido. Era del estilo de los que se llevaban de moda en Londres, aunque ella casi no podía respirar debido al corsé que llevaba. Todos los invitados ya habían llegado y la saludaban mientras se acercaba a su padre que estaba hablando con Lord D`Arct. Cuando llego hasta los dos hombres los saludo cortésmente.  
  
-"Buenas noches, Lord D`Arct, padre."  
  
-"Buenas noches cariño. Te encuentras mejor ¿verdad hija?." -pregunto preocupado su padre  
  
-"Si padre él haber descansado me ha venido bien."-contesto con una dulce sonrisa-"no veo a vuestra hija Lord D`Arct. ¿Acaso no se encuentra bien y no ha venido?  
  
-"No Anna tranquila esta afuera en el balcón tomando el aire fresco."- respondió con tranquilidad.- "y como le comentaba a vuestro padre antes estáis radiante mi señora. Veo que lleváis puesto el collar que mi hija os regalo. ¿Puedo suponer con ello que os ha gustado el detalle?  
  
-"Oh si me ha encantado el regalo."-contesto.-"con permiso voy en busca de vuestra hija.  
  
Anna se dirigió al balcón pero antes de llegar al balcón una mano la cogió y la metió en la sala contigua tapándole la boca con la mano para que no gritase. Anna se asusto, pero luego se enfureció al ver quien había sido. El comodoro ahora la sujetaba por la cintura y se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. Anna no supo como pero consiguió quitárselo del encima.  
  
-"¿Se puede saber que pretendíais comodoro?"-pregunto furiosa  
  
-"Quería hablar con mi futura esposa en privado. ¿Es eso acaso un crimen?"- pregunto seductoramente mientras se volvía a acercar peligrosamente a ella.  
  
-"Si, lo es cuando la susodicha no lo ha consentido. Ni en hablar con vos, ni en ser su esposa."-repuso furiosa enfrentándose a el y volviendo a evadirlo.  
  
-"Aun no lo habeis consentido pero lo haréis. ¿Quién mejor que yo para ser vuestro futuro esposo? Decirme ¿hay alguien mejor?" -pregunto volviéndose a acercar demasiado  
  
-"Si, para mí lo hay."- respondió alejándose de el y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- "y antes de que preguntéis quien os diré que es el que me ha robado el corazón y no os diré su nombre. Con permiso."  
  
Y así salió de la habitación dejando al comodoro Len Tao con una maliciosa sonrisa  
  
-"Pues si algún día descubro quien es, no tendré compasión de el."-dijo antes de salir al salón por otra puerta.  
  
Anna había oído sus ultimas palabras y supo que acababa de meterse en un camino sin salida.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Anna corrió hasta el balcón donde encontró a Jeanne hablando con Lyserg sin levantar sospechas.  
  
-"Lamento mucho molestaros pero debo hablar con Jeanne urgentemente."- dijo a la vez que se la llevaba de la mano.- "luego os la devolveré."  
  
Anna se llevo a Jeanne a un banco que había en el jardín y donde la semioscuridad las salvaguardaba.  
  
-"¿Se puede saber que té pasa Anna?"- pregunto Jeanne sin mucha paciencia.  
  
-"Lo siento y baja la voz. Acaba de pasarme algo horrible."- dijo entre susurros -"Pues cuéntamelo mujer."- repuso también en susurros Jeanne.  
  
-"Veras cuando volví de tu casa, el comodoro estaba hablando con mi padre. Mi padre luego me anuncio que había pedido cortejarme, pero que yo tenia la ultima palabra."- empezó a relatar Anna.  
  
-"Eso es magnifico. Todas las chicas sueñan con él."-dijo Jeanne entres suspiros.  
  
-"¿Magnifico? ¿Estas loca? Es un ser desalmado y sin escrúpulos. Pero te sigo contando. Resulta que yo les dije que me lo pensaría, pero él fue alardeando de que yo ya era suya por el pueblo. Así que he decidido que no seré su esposa."- termino Anna triunfante.  
  
-"¿Y se puede saber por que estabas tan preocupada hace un momento cuando me encontraste en el balcón?, ¿Por qué esto no es tan preocupante?"- pregunto, mientras la cara de Anna sé ensombrecía.-"¿anna que paso? Hay algo más ¿verdad?  
  
-"Es que antes me cogió por sorpresa y me llevo a una habitación vacía. Allí me dijo que seria su esposa y intento besarme."- le contó en un murmullo Anna a una sorprendida Jeanne.- "yo le dije que nunca, pues mi corazón era para el que me lo había robado y cuando me fui él dijo que si se enteraba de quien era no tendría compasión. Y ahora esto preocupada por esa amenaza.  
  
-"Pero eso fue un farol ¿verdad Anna?"-le pregunto Jeanne.-"Anna ¿verdad? -"No, no lo era Jeanne mi corazón ya esta ocupado por un hombre."- le dijo mientras se echaba a llorar en sus brazos.  
  
-"Pero ¿por quien Anna? Dímelo y tranquilízate."- le pregunto anonadada Jeanne.  
  
-"Pues por el que me regalo esta pulsera."- contesto con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Jeanne miro la pulsera y vio la inscripción de ella. Y no pudo evitar preguntar.  
  
-"¿Y quien es el afortunado que te la regalo?"  
  
-"Pues eso es un secreto Jeanne. Podrían oírnos.·- dijo picaramente- Voy a preguntarte una cosa pero mejor lo haré en francés, por si alguien escucha.  
  
(A partir de ahora y hasta nuevo aviso se supone que hablaran en francés.)  
  
-"¿Se lo dijiste a tu padre Jeanne?"  
  
-"Si, se lo dije Anna."- contesto Jeanne.  
  
-"¿Y bien que te dijo?"  
  
-"Pues que si realmente nos amamos, da igual que este o no embarazada, me permite casarme con él."-respondió con una sonrisa Jeanne  
  
-"Me alegro por ti, ojala mi padre me dejase casarme con el dueño de mi corazón."  
  
-"¿Quién sabe igual algún día puede que lo haga?"  
  
(Vale ya ha terminado el dialogo en francés, gracias por haber leído las notas explicativas. ^^) ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cuando todos se fueron Anna no dejaba de pensar en el nuevo sentimiento que había florecido en ella. Estaba claro quería a Yoh Asakura, pero había dos problemas:  
  
Uno que por lo visto era un pirata. Por lo que daba ha entender el colgante y claro a los piratas en aquella isla se les ahorcaba y ella no podía consentir que eso pasase  
  
Y dos la amenaza del comodoro que no dudaría en poner en practica si se llegase a enterar, por lo tanto el nombre de su único amor debía permanecer en secreto para que no le ocurriese nada.  
  
Anna no sabia que hacer como escapar de aquella situación en la que se había metido y todo por amor.  
  
Pensando esto Anna se durmió mientras los rayos de luna se introducían en su habitación entre las rendijas de las cortinas.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mientras todos dormían un pirata llegaba al muelle de la isla justo antes de que el bote se hundiese. Su nombre Hao, el temible capitán Hao y estaba claro que aquello no era un buen augurio para nadie.  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Próximo Capitulo: ¿un día normal? ¿Qué puede salir peor?  
  
N. DE AUTORA: vale ya se q desvarié mucho con lo del francés, pero así es algo mas divertido no? :P. Tb sé q no tiene mucha relación con la peli pero tenia q hacerle algo len a anna no?. Bueno las quejas x este capitulo tb se aceptan. ^^  
  
Y ahora los reviews:  
  
Mafaldyna: (me gusta q te guste. Y quién sabe igual es él. ^^.) Sweet Mary Ángel :(obre haito, bueno creo q le he puesto un buen papel no?. Gracias, me gusta q t encante tanto como a mi. XDD y tranquila q a len no le dejamos solo y si no ya te llamo a ti ok? ^^) Hikari yuuko: ( Gracias si ya le gusta a alguien para algo habrá valido la pena no?Lo de len tuve q pensarlo xq no sabia como quién ponerlo pero al final me quedo mejor así. Manta ya ha salido en el primer capitulo. ¬¬ hay q estar más atenta. ^^ ) Holy girl iron maide Jeanne:( Gracias y lo siento eh x dejarte embarazada. Jeje. Tranquila a veces es bueno leer el capitulo anterior pa no perder del todo el hilo de la historia ^^ (digamos q yo lo hago mucho).) Ale-chan: (gracias. Si eso empieza en cuanto puedas. ^^) Expectra: (Gracias, pero len no puede ser Jack sorry.) 


	5. ¿Un Dia Normal? ¿Que Puede Salir Peor?

PIRATAS DEL CARIBE:  
  
LA MALDICION DEL ROSARIO BLANCO  
  
By Aya K  
  
Capitulo V  
  
¿UN DIA NORMAL? ¿QUE PUEDE SALIR PEOR?  
  
Los rayos del sol entraban por las cortinas iluminando la habitación en penumbra. De repente todo se aclaro y Anna despertó violentamente. Pililika y Tamao habían abierto dejando que la luz le diese en todo el rostro despertándola de muy mal humor.  
  
-"Pero bueno ¿estáis locas o que? Hoy es domingo y quiero descansar."- les reprocho muy duramente.  
  
-"Perdónenos señorita Anna pero su padre ordeno que la despertásemos y la vistiésemos rápidamente." - le dijo tímidamente Tamao temiendo la mirada que Anna les lanzaba.  
  
-"Y se puede saber porque no pudisteis despertarme como siempre tocando a la puerta."- replico de mal humor la rubia.  
  
-"Pues porque, permítame que le diga francamente señorita, son las once y media de la mañana y la ceremonia empieza a la una por lo que solo tiene una hora y media para arreglarse."- dijo Pililika enfrentándose a ella.  
  
-"Ceremonia, ¿qué ceremonia?"- pregunto desorientada  
  
-"Pues cual va ser la ceremonia de presentación del comodoro y sus tropas a parte de que recibirá la bendición del gobernador de la isla, o lo que es lo mismo, vuestro padre."-exclamo Pililika a una anonadada Anna.- "así que si no le importa levántese que debemos prepararla y debe desayunar."  
  
Mientras se preparaba Anna se reprendía mentalmente. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que hoy era el día de la presentación? ¿Quizás fue por que no quería ir y aguantar a todos esos lameculos aristócratas? ¿O quizás fue por que tenia la cabeza en otro sitio? Si, era por eso; tenia la cabeza en otro sitio y el culpable era Yoh Asakura, desde el día de su cumpleaños, hacia ya dos días, Anna no se lo había sacado de la cabeza; Ni a el, ni a su regalo.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mientras Anna se arreglaba para aquella importante cita. Un pirata, el capitán Hao, se encontraba caminando por el muelle. Le había costado encontrarlo pero lo había hecho tras dos horas de búsqueda había encontrado el barco que quería robar. El problema eran los dos guardias que lo custodiaban, pero como se dio cuenta enseguida no era que fuesen muy espabilados.  
  
-"Pero bueno que belleza por dios, que barco tan extraordinario."-exclamo con asombro.  
  
-"Oiga usted, ¿qué esta haciendo aquí? Esto es un área restringida."- exclamo uno de los guardias.  
  
-"Oh lo lamento pero es tan hermoso que no he podido resistir el impulso de verlo de cerca."- replico Hao poniendo cara de arrepentido.  
  
-"Pues mas vale que se vaya amiguito por donde ha venido, este barco no se puede admirar si no es a una buena distancia de el."-replico el otro guardia mas fuerte que el primero.  
  
-"Bueno esta claro que deberé de desistir de robarlo como era mi intención si es que vosotros lo estáis cuidando."- dijo mientras subía al barco.  
  
-"Oiga bájese. No puede estar aquí."-repuso el primer guardia.-"así que quería robar el barco pues no lo conseguirá con nosotros aquí, además que es nuestro orgullo y el barco mas veloz de todos los que navegan por esta agua.  
  
-"¿De verdad? Pues yo he oído que hay un barco que lo sobrepasa en rapidez."-dijo maliciosamente el pirata.  
  
-"Así ¿cuál?"-repuso desafiante el segundo guardia.- "además no seas idiota como nos iba a decir que quería robarlo si fuese verdad y un poco listo no lo diría."  
  
-"Cual va a ser. La pluma negra."- dijo desafiante.  
  
-"Eso son historias, leyendas, burdas patrañas no hay barco mas veloz que este."- replico el segundo guardia.  
  
-"No te equivocas."-exclamo el primero.-"dicen que si existe. Es un barco fantasmagórico que navega por la noche y destruye todos los puertos donde amarra y no deja ningún superviviente."  
  
-"¿A sí? ¿Y si eso fuera verdad como lo pudo contar alguien si no hubo supervivientes?"- dijo el segundo furioso.  
  
-"Te digo que si existe."-replico el primero.  
  
-"Que no."-dijo el segundo.  
  
-"Que sí."  
  
-"Que no."  
  
Y así se enzarzaron en una discusión mientras Hao inspeccionaba el barco sin la molestia de aquellos dos guardias.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Anna había tenido que aguantar toda aquella ceremonia en la fortaleza de la isla su único consuelo era que llevaba al cuello el colgante de Yoh. No había llevado la pulsera porque hubiese sido algo muy llamativo, pero el colgante se escondía en su escote y nadie reparo en su presencia. Además estaba muy mareada como para atender a nadie, sus doncellas le habían apretado mucho el corsé y le faltaba el aire. Se encontraba en las almenas de la fortaleza mirando el mar y hablando con Jeanne, o más bien Jeanne hablaba porque ella estaba muy ocupada tratando de respirar.  
  
-"Pues si Anna para que veas. Resulta que ella le dijo a el que le quería pero que no podía casarse con el porque su padre se había acostado con su madre y podían ser hermanastros por lo que no seria bueno para ellos y su imagen si alguien se enterase."-contaba alegremente Jeanne a su distraída amiga.-"¿quién lo habría pensado de ella enamorada de su hermanastro? Porque todos sabíamos que lo era excepto ella y... AHHHHH ANNA."-grito mientras se asomaba al lugar por donde había caído su amiga.  
  
Anna se había desmayado por la falta de aire y había caído al agua a través de las almenas. Estaba inconsciente y parecía que se iba a ahogar pero algo la cogió y la subió de nuevo a la superficie.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hao se estaba divirtiendo mucho de la discusión cuando oyó un grito y el ruido de algo que cae al mar. Cuando miro hacia allí vio como una muchacha llamaba a otra que debía ser la que se había caído. Los guardias de la fortaleza estaban todos apostados en las almenas mirando hacia el lugar donde se había caído la muchacha pero ninguno se tiraba.  
  
-"¿Pero es que no vais a hacer nada por salvarla?"-pregunto a los dos guardias del barco  
  
-"Es que no sabemos nadar."-contestaron los dos a la vez.  
  
-"¿Es que la va a tener que hacer uno todo? El orgullo de la Guardia Real. Cuidarme esto."-dijo mientras les lanzaba varias cosas a los guardias y se lanzaba al agua.  
  
Hao nado velozmente hacia la muchacha que estaba en el fondo. De pronto una honda expansiva de algún sonido se oyó en el fondo cuando la muchacha lo toco. Hao no se preocupo y buceo hasta ella, pero cuando la cogió para subirla se dio cuenta de que no podía por el vestido que llevaba así que se lo quito dejándola con el corsé y las enaguas. Luego la llevo hasta el muelle donde la subió y la deposito boca arriba, pero aun no respiraba.  
  
-"¿Esta muerta?"- pregunto un guardia.  
  
-"Aun no pero lo estaría si hubiese esperado por vosotros."-contesto Hao mientras le arrancaba el cuchillo que antes le había dejado de sus manos y cortaba las cuerdas del corsé.  
  
Luego se lo quito y se lo dio a un guardia. De pronto Hao se vio rodeado de guardias todos apuntando hacia él. Anna recobro la conciencia, y vio a su presunto salvador rodeado de guardias y encadenado por unas esposas.. Y al comodoro que se acercaba a el.  
  
-"¿Así es como pagáis al salvador de la hija del gobernador, comodoro?"- pregunto furiosa.  
  
-"Oh si lo lamento. Dejad de apuntarle y darle sus cosas"- dijo mientras se las pasaba pero cuando Hao las iba a coger el comodoro cogió sus manos y levanto la tela de su camisa hasta el codo.-"pero bueno ¿qué tenemos aquí? Si es el tatuaje de un sucio pirata y de nada mas y nada menos que del pirata Hao."  
  
-"Capitán Hao, si no os importa"- replico Hao.  
  
-"A sí es cierto ¿y donde se encuentra vuestro barco capitán? No lo veo por ningún lado."-dijo sarcásticamente el comodoro.- "apresadle será ahorcado esta tarde."  
  
Pero Hao fue mas rápido que el y aprovechando que tenia a Anna aun delante de el bastante cerca de el y a aquellos guardias con sus cosas al lado; puso sus esposas en el cuello de Anna con lo que parecía intención de ahorcarla.  
  
-"Bien y ahora todos quietos. Dadle las cosas a la señorita, eso es y ahora preciosa te importaría ponerlas en su sitio."-ordeno Hao.  
  
Anna no tuvo mas remedio que darse la vuelta y ponerle en cinturón con la espada; luego ponerle la pistola en su sitio y por ultimo colocarle el sombrero.  
  
-"Me encanta, que bien lo has hecho preciosa y ahora adiós."-dijo mientras le pasaba la lengua a Anna por el cuello, la empujaba contra el comodoro y sus hombres y luego huía saltando fuera del muelle gracias a una cuerda.  
  
-"¿Se encuentra bien Lady Kyôyama? Ese hombre esta en ordené busca y captura encontrarlo ahora mismo.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Anna ya estaba a salvo en su habitación pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquel extraño pirata. Siempre pensó que seria excitante conocer a un pirata y la verdad aquélla experiencia esa tarde no había sido totalmente mala. Había sentido el aliento tibio de aquel pirata en su cuello y una extraña sensación la había recorrido y luego se había estremecido sorprendentemente cuando aquella tibia lengua se paseo por su cuello. ¿A quien quería engañar? Le había gustado de eso no había duda pero aun así su corazón seguía perteneciendo a Yoh no a aquel extraño pirata, Hao. Además después de todo Yoh también era un pirata ¿no? ¿No era entonces lo mismo? Además ¿como sabia ella si Yoh no le haría sentir lo mismo si después de todo nunca había estado con el a solas ni le había dicho que le quería? Con esos pensamientos tomo una decisión esa tarde iría a ver a Yoh y seria franca con él. Estaba decidida ha hacerlo y nadie le detendría ¿no?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hao se escondió detrás de la estatua de un herrero que había junto a la herrería (no iba a estar al lado de la panadería ¬¬) y cuando pasaron los hombres del comodoro entro a quitarse las esposas que le habían puesto antes. Cuando entro vio al herrero Ryu dormido en una silla y con una botella de wiskhy en la mano. Lo vio y susurro "encantador". Luego cogió un martillo y se puso a intentar romper las cadenas de las esposas, pero oyó un ruido de la puerta; alguien estaba entrando por la puerta y podía cargarse su huida así que se escondió a observar.  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Próximo Capitulo: La Pelea en la herrería y mentiras.  
  
N. DE LA AUTORA: bueno aquí me tienes otra vez ahí que ver que pesada soy eh! A ver cuando los dejo en paz. ^^ Bueno no sé que más decir solo que por favor me den ideas sobre lo que quieren que haga, porque casi se me han acabado. Gracias por adelantado. Y ahora los reviews (que agradezco a los que los dejan y a los que lo leen y no dejan):  
  
Sweet Mary Angel: (dile a Hao q se tranquilice por que aun estoy a tiempo de cambiarle el personaje jeje. Y tampoco esta todo perdido les va a dar muchos problemas y aun no se si fijo va a ser un yohxAnna. ^^ Gracias me encanta que te guste y por fa mándame el video con Hao con los fantasmas alrededor. XDD ^^ eso si no te prometo que len no vaya a ser más malo ok? Pero lo intentare.) Expectra: (lo siento pero ya había dicho que no podía serlo pero aun así tampoco esta tan mal el que lo hace no? ^^) Ale-chan: (me alegro q te haya gustado, ya sé que es muy raro pero quería poner algo de humor aunque fuese con los desvaríos de la autora ^^. Si Hao es sparrow y quien sabe quien se quedara con Anna jeje)  
  
OTRA NOTA DE LA AUTORA (q pesada no?): bueno por problemas técnico (q desastre soy) los limites entre las escenas y los diálogos eran muy confusos en los capítulos, a parte que el primero estuvo durante mucho tiempo repetido con el tres (sorry). Por eso eh vuelto a subir los capítulos y ruego al que haya leído el fic hasta aquí que si quiere leerlo en condiciones que lo vuelva a leer que tampoco es tan largo no? Bueno y si os da pereza vosotros mismos estáis avisados. Y otra vez mil perdones pero es que soy nueva aquí (a q se nota) ^^ gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo. 


	6. La Pelea en La Herreria y Mentiras

PIRATAS DEL CARIBE:  
LA MALDICION DEL ROSARIO BLANCO  
By Aya K  
  
Capitulo VI  
  
LA PELEA EN LA HERRERIA Y MENTIRAS  
  
Yoh entro en la herrería perdido en sus pensamientos, había ido a llevarle al señor HoroHoro una espada que le había encargado. Yoh sabia muy bien lo que eso significaba. Normalmente cuando la hija de uno de los grandes nobles de la isla se comprometía el padre de la chica le regalaba al futuro marido de la misma una espada especial, una espada que servia para afianzar el compromiso. Eso significaba que Anna se casaría con alguien y seguramente seria aquel despreciable hombre, el comodoro Len Tao. Lo odiaba de eso no había duda pero como no hacerlo si estaba a punto de quitarle lo que mas quería, su hermosa Anna, nunca se lo perdonaría si dejaba que el se la llevara de su lado sin pelear, nunca volvería a ver a Anna a ala cara porque le recordaría que no seria suya, nunca....  
  
-"Un momento todo esta según lo deje ¿no?. Ryu en su lugar, trompa y durmiendo, el burro en su sitio, las herramientas en su sitio, . espera donde esta el martillo que deje encima del yunque"- pensaba Yoh mientras recorría la estancia.  
  
-"¿quién anda ahí?"-grito-"salga o me veré obligado a ir a por usted. Salga si sabe lo que le conviene."  
  
Hao no tenia opción. Se había escondido a observar a aquel muchacho que acababa de entrar en la herrería, que supuso que seria el aprendiz del herrero, pero ahora él le había descubierto y todo por no haber dejado un martillo en su sitio. Sin mas opción Hao salió de su escondite dirigiéndose hacia Yoh que le observaba prudentemente.  
  
-"hola, ¿Qué tal?"- dijo con su sonrisa hipócrita de siempre.  
  
-"¿se puede saber que demonios hace usted en esta herrería?"- repuso de mala gana Yoh.  
  
-"pues vera, solo es que he cogido prestado un martillo para quitarme las esposas de las manos, pensaba devolverlo, pero ¿es que acaso es un crimen?. Intente pedir ayuda a aquel tipo pero no creo que me hubiese podido ayudar."- contesto Hao quitándole importancia al asunto.  
  
-"Y ¿para que le han puesto unas esposa?"- pregunto mordazmente Yoh.  
  
La sonrisa de Hao se fue al instante.  
  
-"bueno pues por intentar robar un barco."  
  
-"lo sabia usted es ese pirata que todo el mundo anda buscando, el que se atrevió a herir a Lady Kyôyama, pagaras por ello."  
  
-"si, pues me gustaría verlo."  
  
Justo al decir esto Hao empezó a atacar a Yoh con el martillo que tenia en su mano. Yoh lo esquivaba como podía y la verdad bastante bien. Yoh fue retrocediendo hasta la mesa donde estaban sus herramientas mientras esquivaba los golpes. Cuando sintió que su espalda se daba contra el borde de la mesa donde estaban las herramientas Yoh busco a tientas algo conque defenderse. Cogió un martillo y arremetió contra su atacante. Hao se sorprendió de esta acción pero siguió atacando al muchacho. En un instante las manos de Hao cayeron contra el yunque al tiempo que Yoh le daba con su martillo haciendo que las esposas se quebraran a la mitad y Hao quedara libre.  
  
-"gracias muchacho, te debo una."- le dijo sonriendo.  
  
Hao esquivo el golpe que Yoh estaba a punto de darle y se lanzo a donde estaba el burro. Encima del burro estaban todas las espadas que Yoh había fabricado. Hao cogió una y arremetió nuevamente contra Yoh. Yoh soltó el martillo y justo cuando parecía que Hao le iba a atravesar con su espada, salto por encima de él llegando hasta donde estaba el burro y cogiendo una espada para él.  
  
-"bueno si insistes. Probemos como te defiendes con una espada."- dijo Hao.  
  
-"tranquilo vera lo bueno que soy cuando mi espada le atraviese."- le contesto Yoh.  
  
-"permíteme que lo dude chaval."-rió Hao.  
  
Y así volvieron otra vez a la lucha. Hao era muy bueno como todo buen pirata y Yoh se defendía o al menos eso parecía. Hao y Yoh seguían luchando alrededor del burro y Hao se las arreglo para que Yoh se enganchara al rodaje de las espadas (el burro estaba para hacer girar una rueda donde estaban todas las espadas para reserva o las encargadas.). mientras Yoh daba vueltas Hao se dirigió a la puerta diciendo:  
  
-"lo siento chaval pero no eras malo."  
  
Yoh se soltó casi al instante cogió otra espada y la lanzo contra la puerta a escasos centímetros de Hao. La espada estaba incrustada de tal forma que la puerta no podía abrirse porque bloqueaba el cierre. Hao se enfureció.  
  
-"¿Conque esas tenemos eh? Pues te matare y luego huiré por el tejado."  
  
-"no si yo lo puedo evitar."- amenazo Yoh  
  
Hao salto sobre un caro lleno de sacos que estaba allí y se dirigió a los soportes del tejado. Allí las tablas estaban bastante separadas y eran delgadas había que tener mucho equilibrio para no caerse. Hao ya había avanzado bastante cuando Yoh se subió a la mesa de las herramientas y de un salto se subió a la misma tabla que Hao pero delante de él cortándole el paso. Los dos se miraron con profundo odio unos instantes hasta que Hao arremetió contra Yoh que esquivo la espada con gran maestría. Hao estaba impresionado, aquel no era el chico con el que acababa de luchar hacia unos instantes, aquel joven luchaba como un pirata de eso no había duda.  
  
-"vaya chaval pelas muy bien debes de haber tenido un buen profesor."  
  
-"entreno con espadas durante tres horas y media."  
  
-"esta claro necesitas una mujer o igual es que entrenas para proteger a alguna."- dijo con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.  
  
-"puedes ser pero no sé lo diré a un asqueroso pirata como tu."  
  
En una arremetida magnifica Yoh había tirado a Hao de los tablones y este había caído sobre los sacos del carro que estaba bajo ellos. La espada había salido volando y había quedado a los pies de Ryu. Yoh bajo de los tablones y se dirigió a el con la espada en la mano.  
  
-"ríndete maldito."  
  
-"jamás."  
  
Hao se tiro sobre él y le golpeo al tiempo que se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada mas unos ruidos y voces se escucharon del exterior. -"bueno yo me voy chaval, un placer."  
  
-"quédate quieto pirata."  
  
Hao noto el filo de una espada en su garganta. Ryu se había despertado por la pelea había cogido la espada y se había acercado sigilosamente a el. En ese momento entraron los guaridas con el comodoro a la cabeza.  
  
-"magnifico herrero. Gracias a ti este maldito pirata llevara su merecido. Guardias apresarle. Ahora con permiso."-dijo el comodoro.  
  
En el momento que se iba le dirigió una mirada de superioridad a Yoh y este le devolvió una de odio. Jamás le aguantaría eso era fijo.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Anna estaba intranquila, debía de hablar con Yoh y que le explicara que había significado aquel regalo. Debía saberlo antes de aceptar o no la proposición del comodoro, sentía la necesidad de saber si Yoh la amaba o no. Por eso diseño aquel plan.  
  
Después de las "actividades de la tarde" (léase asalto de Hao a Anna) su padre el gobernador HoroHoro había insistido en llamar al medico: el doctor Diethel. Esto a Anna le servia de perlas porque tenia que hablar con Lyserg y pedirle un favor.  
  
Y así ocurrió, después de que el doctor la mirase y requetemirase el doctor mando a su hijo y ayudante que le preparase una infusión calmante a la joven para los nervios. Por lo tanto Lyserg se había quedado dentro de la boca del lobo, como él llamaba a quedarse con Anna a solas. No era que le cayese mal era simplemente que le tenia demasiado miedo. Anna tenia fama de un poco mandona y testaruda además siempre había sido demasiado aventurera para su edad. Lyserg aun recordaba cuando de pequeños jugaban Yoh, Anna y él. Anna siempre tenia que ganar y nunca quería jugar a las muñecas como hacían las demás niñas, ella quería jugar con los chicos.  
  
Lyserg seguía pensando y preparando al té cuando Anna le interrumpió.  
  
-" Lyserg, ¿te puedo considerar un amigo, no?"  
  
-"Sí, claro Anna. Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?"- preguntó confuso.  
  
-"bueno . veras Lyserg es que necesito que me hagas un favor."- respondió Anna un poco roja según le pareció ver a Lyserg. Anna roja, acaso se acababa el mundo.  
  
-"tu dirás Anna."  
  
-"veras necesito que le des esta nota a Yoh, esta misma tarde. ¿Podrás?"- le dijo mientras le daba una nota toda roja.  
  
-"si claro Anna se la daré de tu parte. Ahora bébete el té y descansa. Buenas tardes."-le dijo mientras le daba el té, recogía sus cosas y se iba.  
  
-"gracias Lyserg."- le dijo antes de que se fuera.  
  
-"de nada y ahora descansa."  
  
Lyserg se fue pensando en lo misteriosa que estaba Anna y en lo raro que había sido el hecho de que se hubiese puesto tan roja, después de todo no tenia fiebre.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lyserg encontró a Yoh en la herrería limpiando el estropicio que había causado Hao. A Yoh le extraño que Lyserg fuese a verlo a esas horas de la tarde noche (digamos anochecer vale? Vaya como me complico ¬¬) y no digamos el hecho de que trajese una nota de Anna para él. Yoh le dio las gracias a Lyserg y este se fue. Yoh leyó la nota y nada mas terminar la quemo, cogió su chaqueta y se fue corriendo cuando las ultimas luces del atardecer caían. (Decidido que cursi soy ¬¬).  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Aclaraciones de la autora: en este dialogo las parte entre paréntesis ( ) son los pensamientos del que habla. Gracias. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Anna estaba en lo alto de uno de los acantilados que bordeaba la bahía de Port Royal. Llevaba relativamente poco tiempo cuando oyó el ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban a la carrera. Era Yoh que corría a todo los que sus piernas le podían llevar. Cuando llego a la altura de Anna paro y respiro pesadamente. Luego cuando se había recuperado de la carrera mira a Anna a los ojos y se irguió para saludarla.  
  
-"buenas.. Tardes Lady Kyôyama."-saludo pensando bastante en si decir tardes o noches.  
  
-"hola Yoh."- respondió al saludo Anna.-" y ya te he dicho que me llamas Anna. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto acordarte cuando yo siempre te llamo por tu nombre?"- pregunto exasperada.  
  
-"lo siento Anna, es que siempre se me olvida."- respondió riéndose con su típica risa- "¿por cierto para que me quería tan urgentemente?"- pregunto intrigado.  
  
-"bueno... Veras.. Es. que.. Yo.bueno.. No se como decirlo."- respondió Anna toda roja y tartamudeando demasiado. (¿Por qué no se lo puedo decir? ¿Es que soy idiota? ¿Tan difícil es?)  
  
-"usted dirá empiece por el principio."- dijo Yoh tratando de calmarla. (¿Qué le pasara? Igual tenia razón Lyserg y sé esta volviendo loca y además ¿por qué se ha puesto tan roja? ¿Tendrá fiebre?)  
  
-"bueno, es que yo quería preguntarte él porque del regalo de cumpleaños que me diste."- dijo en un arranque de valentía Anna. (Dime algo por favor que si no me muero. Dime algo Yoh.)  
  
-"bueno supongo que podría hacerle un regalo a una buena amiga ¿no?"- dijo para salir del paso Yoh mientras se reía (¿Cómo te digo yo ahora la verdad Anna? No puedo hacerlo y menos aun ahora que sé que el comodoro te ha pedido matrimonio. Siempre hemos sido amigos, muy amigos, pero no sé lo que sientes por mí. No puedo hacerlo.)  
  
-" si, claro que puedes, pero.. Yo.. Quería saber.."- empezó Anna muy nerviosa y con un poco de decepción en la voz. (¿Cómo te lo pregunto?)  
  
-" dime Anna. Estamos entre amigos ¿no?."- dijo Yoh para animarla seguir.  
  
-" ¿por qué tenia aquella frase grabada?"- soltó de una vez.  
  
Yoh se quedo en shock, pero pronto reacciono.  
  
-" bueno eres como mi hermana y te quiero como tal."- dijo mirándola y medio riéndose. (¿Eres tonto? ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad y te lanzas a besarla? ¿Vas a permitir que el comodoro te la arrebate?.)  
  
Ahora era anna la que estaba en shock.  
  
(¿Por qué Yoh? ¿Por qué? Eres lo que más me importas en este maldito mundo y ahora resulta que solo me quieres como a una simple amiga.)- pensó con amargura Anna.  
  
Al ver que no decía nada y estaba estática mirando al suelo Yoh se preocupo por ella y empezó a llamarla.  
  
-"Anna ¿estas bien?"  
  
Anna levanto la mirada y Yoh vio que aquellos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban estaban acuosos y algo se le partió dentro.  
  
Anna empezó a correr acantilado abajo y no paro hasta llegar a su casa donde subió corriendo hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella a llorar.  
  
Yoh permaneció unos minutos en el acantilado mientras observaba el mar y una lagrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla.  
  
-"lo siento Anna, pero es lo mejor para todos."- murmuro. (Sobre todo para ti. Que seas feliz Annita.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUE...  
  
Próximo Capitulo: El Rapto de Anna.  
  
N. de la Autora: ¿Cuánto tiempo verdad? Que cara tengo casi un mes sin actualizar ^^. Esta vez admito todas las quejas posibles pero es que: La inspiración no me llegaba. El cole me tenia súper ocupada No se me ocurría nada ;_;  
  
Espero que me hayáis echado de menos (cosa que dudo). Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo sé que es muy triste, muy cursi y muuuyy largo ^^ (me he pasao), pero espero que alguien me deje un review (que me encantan que lo sepáis ^^), que me mandéis un e-mail, o me agreguéis al messenger (q es: aya_k02@hotmail.com). Me haréis feliz si lo hacéis. ^^ Cómo pido eh?  
  
Bueno y ahora voy a contestar a los reviews:  
  
Sweet Mary Angel: (Gracias mary, eres muy amable. Bueno pobre Hao espero que no se ponga celoso de Yoh por haberle casi vencido y por haber estado a solas con Anna. ^^ Bss.) Expectra: (gracias por tu comentario. Es cierto le queda ni que pintado eh!!. Aun no lo se fijo pero ya lo sabrás a su tiempo.) Ale-chan: (dije que esta semana estaba subido y aquí esta no?. Lo de matar a un personaje lo tendré en cuenta y hazme un favor duerme que es necesario aunque trasnoches para leer fics tan buenos como el mío. Que alta autoestima me tengo verdad?) Soca-chan: (tranquila no pasa nada todos andamos liados con la escuela ^^. Prometo que intentare actualizar mas de seguido y tranquila si no puedes escribirme. No pasa nada. Gracias por tu review y por que te guste la historia.)  
  
Gracias a todos los que escribieron y a los que no también. Bss y hasta el próximo capitulo.  
  
AYA K 


	7. El Rapto de Anna

PIRATAS DEL CARIBE:  
LA MALDICION DEL ROSARIO BLANCO  
By Aya K  
  
Capitulo VII  
  
EL RAPTO DE ANNA  
  
Anna estaba muy dolida y no hacia otra cosa que llorar desconsolada en su habitación. Pililika y Tamao habían intentado hablar con ella pero ella seguía sin dejarlas pasar a su habitación. Se había encerrado a cal y canto en ella y no dejaba de llorar.  
  
(Estos son lo pensamientos de Anna, es que no me apetece escribirlos en cursiva :P ¡¡¡Qué vaga verdad!!!)  
  
Yoh ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Tan poco significo para ti? Yo creía que la pulsera significaba algo mas, que era algo que nos unía como algo mas que amigos y para ti solo es una señal de amistad y de que somos como hermanos. Aun así no puedo dejar de hacerle caso a mi corazón, te sigo queriendo igual que ayer y te seguiré queriendo hasta el final de mis días.  
  
(Hala ya terminamos los pensamientos de la chica. Hay q ver como se ruca la cabeza la pobre :P)  
  
-"señorita Anna déjenos pasar por favor."- rogaba una vez más Pililika.  
  
La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Anna completamente distinta: su mirada no dejaba ver ninguna expresión, su rostro se mantenía impasible y parecía que nada hubiese pasado.  
  
-"¿se puede saber que querías Pililika? ¿Y desde cuando tienes permiso para llamarme por mi nombre? Y si en algún momento te lo he dado a ti o ha alguno de los criados de esta casa diles que a partir de ahora me llamareis Lady Kyôyama ¿entendido? Y ahora tráeme algo para cenar inmediatamente."- dijo una autoritaria Anna.  
  
La puerta se volvió a cerrar ante las narices de una atónita Pililika que lo único que pudo hacer fue resignarse y entenderla, quería demasiado a Yoh Asakura. Ahora por su culpa se encerraba ajo la mascara de hielo que hacia años que no mostraba ante nadie y que el mismo Yoh le había quitado de niña.  
  
-"vuelve a ser la misma de antes."-murmuro Pililika mientras se dirigía a la cocina.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mientras Anna lloraba como una magdalena (pobre chica no?) Yoh había vuelto a la herrería y se encontraba sentado cerca del burro pensativo y con cara triste. En ese momento llego Lyserg y lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
-"pero chico, ¿a qué viene esa cara tan larga?" - pregunto el joven medico (sí es medico siendo hijo de medico algo tenia que ser él chaval no? :P)  
  
-"pues mas que nada a que le he dicho a Anna que solo la quiero como a una amiga."- le dijo con su típica sonrisa (esta registrada ^^)  
  
El joven medico se quedo a cuadros, no sé lo creía; Yoh, Yoh Asakura el hombre que más quería a anna es este mundo le estaba diciendo que le había dicho que no la quería.  
  
-"pero tú estas loco Yoh. Si la quieres mas que a tu propia vida. La amas desde que llegasteis juntos en aquel barco después de que te recogiera en alta mar. Si fuiste tú el que la hiciste dejar aquel carácter frió que tenia con todo el mundo, fuiste le que la hizo reír, el que la divirtió, el que.."-enumeraba Lyserg.  
  
-"ya basta Lyserg; Ya lo sé yo hice todo eso pero no puedo mas que soñar con ella."- le corto Yoh.  
  
-"pero, ¿por qué dices eso Yoh?"  
  
-"por que es la verdad y tú lo sabes. Pertenecemos dos mundos distintos, completamente distintos. No puedo pretender que lo deje todo por mi estará mejor si se casa con Tao, será mas feliz o por lo menos vivirá mas cómodamente que conmigo, ¿no crees?"-Yoh se había explicado muy bien y era convincente, pero la triste sonrisa que estaba en su cara delataba lo mucho que le dolía.  
  
Lyserg se dio por vencido.  
  
-"puede ser que tengas razón Yoh; Pero conozco a Anna y sé que por protegerte haría cualquier cosa; y por tu amor mas todavía. Si tu se lo pidieras dejaría al mismo comodoro y se fugaría contigo. Ahora tu ya lo sabes, otra cosa es que lo aceptes. Adiós tengo una cena en casa de Jeanne, para ultimar detalles sobre la boda. Hasta luego Yoh."  
  
Con esto Lyserg se fue y dejo a Yoh todavía mas preocupado de lo que estaba.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Era medianoche en Port Royal (no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor ok? Demándenme) y todo estaba en calma y paz o eso parecía. Todos los ciudadanos dormían y en el fuerte el padre de Anna hablaba despreocupadamente con el comodoro sobre su hija.  
  
-"Dele tiempo para pensarlo señor Tao"-decía HoroHoro- aun esta muy indecisa pero lo esta pensando detenidamente."  
  
-"me alegro de que lo haya reconsiderado su hija, mi lord ella es lo que me falta para estar completo."  
  
Lo que Tao no sabia es que HoroHoro no quería que su hija se casara con él. El comodoro era un ser despreciable y sin escrúpulos pero tampoco se podía negar; aunque estaba decidido a respetar la decisión de su hija fuese cual fuese. En ese momento una bala de cañón desvió al gobernador de Port Royal de sus pensamientos.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hao había sido conducido a la prisión del fuerte y allí se encontraba en aquella celda, solo, mientras en la celda de al lado varios piratas trataban de sobornar al perro que tenia las llaves para que se acercara, sin embargo el perro ni se inmutaba.  
  
-"no vendrá, estos perros están entrenados para no hacerlo."-dijo cansado de aquel espectáculo.  
  
-"por lo menos lo intentamos"-repuso un de los prisioneros-"¿es que acaso tú estas esperando a que te vengan a rescatar con tu barco? Oops, perdona lo había olvidado, tu ya no tienes barco."  
  
Con aquel comentario todos los piratas se empezaron a reír sin control, cuando una bala de cañón se estrello contra el muro de su celda. Los piratas se escaparon por el hueco y él ultimo en salir se giro a Hao y le dijo.  
  
-"o se nace con suerte o no Hao. Espero que té prudas aquí."  
  
En cuanto se fueron Hao cogió el hueso e intento sobornar al perro pero cuando parecía que se acercaba lo suficiente como para poder coger las llaves, el perro huye de la celda con las llaves aun en la boca.  
  
-"diablos, hoy no me sale nada bien."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Aquella bala había impactado en la pared de un fuerte y el fuerte estaba todo en pie de guerra. El comodoro había pedido al gobernador que se fuera pero este se había quedado a ayudar al comodoro a colocar a sus hombres. Al poco tiempo una batalla entre el barco que se acercaba y el fuerte se llevaba a cabo. Cuando el barco estuvo lo suficientemente cerca todo el fuerte se quedo de piedra, el barco que se acercaba a Port Royal era el mismísimo Pluma Negra (es que el pluma roja, sonaba a travestí :P). Mientras una batalla con cañones se libraba en mar unos botes llegaban a tierras. De ellos desembarcaron parte de la tripulación del Pluma Negra. Los piratas iban de casa en casa y saqueaban lo que podían. Entraron en la herrería pero se encontraron con Yoh que se defendía como podía, y bastante bien. Yoh consiguió abrirse paso y ayudaba al resto de los habitantes a defender sus casas entre el caos y el pánico. Los piratas se iban acercando mas y más a la casa del gobernador, pero primero fueron a la de Lord D`Arc. El, Jeanne y Lyserg estaban cenando cuando los piratas entraron, después de luchar sangrientamente consiguieron escapar con ayuda de Chocolove y se dirigieron al fuerte a informar al comodoro de la situación.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Antes de que el barco llegara Anna había tomado un baño y había cenado en compañía de su padre, el que después de la cena se había ido hacia el fuerte. Después de la cena Anna subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella para intentar leer, pero las palabras de Yoh seguían resonando en su mente y eso dolía. En aquel momento Anna había estado observando el medallón y había estado tentada a tirarlo pero no podía era lo ultimo que le quedaba de Yoh. No podía remediarlo quería conservarlo, aun estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando Pililika y Tamao entraron precipitadamente.  
  
-"os he dicho que no quería ver a nadie."-exclamo Anna.  
  
-"lo sentimos mucho señorita."-se disculpo Tamao-"pero tenemos un problema."  
  
-"¿qué problema?"- pregunto de mal humor Anna.  
  
-"mas que nada que tenemos la casa llena de piratas que están saqueando la ciudad."-dijo Pililika.  
  
-"¿¿¿QUEEEE???"- Anna no se imaginaba algo tan grave.-"vale esta bien esto haremos, yo los distraeré mientras vosotras corréis hacia el fuerte y no os preocupéis por mí, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Y eso hicieron Anna salió de su habitación con su espada en alto y se dirigió a los piratas, a dos muy tontos, todo hay que decirlo. Estos empezaron a perseguirla y le quitaron la espada. Anna huyo y se encerró en el armario del comedor, pero la descubrieron.  
  
-"vaya, vaya Ryo mira que tenemos aquí."-dijo uno de ellos mientras acercaba su espada al cuello de Anna.  
  
-"interesante ¿verdad Zen?"- respondió su compañero. (¿Se llamaban así los chicos del cementerio que eran cómplices de Hao? Es que no me acuerdo. Si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga por favor.)  
  
-"Que preciosidad de muchacha."  
  
Los piratas se acercaban peligrosamente a anna cuando recordó algo.  
  
-"¡PARLAMENTO!"- grito  
  
-"¿qué es eso?"-preguntaron los piratas confundidos.  
  
-"eso significa que debéis llevarme ante vuestro capitán. Según el código redactado en la reunión de Warmland, los piratas y los oficiales de la marina llegaron al acuerdo de que bajo esa palabra no podríais hacer daño al prisionero hasta que no terminasen las negociaciones entre el capitán y el prisionero.  
  
Los piratas de mala gana obedecieron y la llevaron ante el capitán.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tamao y Pililika corrían todo lo que podían y llegaron al fuerte escasos minutos después de lord D`Arc, Jeanne y Lyserg. Las chicas se fueron directamente a ver a al gobernador y al comodoro que estaban reunidos con los que habían llegado.  
  
-"gobernador, señor."-empezó Tamao-" tenemos malas noticias, vuestra casa ha sido atacada por los piratas.  
  
-"¿y mi hija?" -pregunto asustado el gobernador.  
  
-"no lo sabemos ella nos mando aquí mientras ella los entretenía."-dijo Pililika  
  
Los siete que se encontraban en aquel lugar estaban asustados y no sabían que hacer.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yoh luchaba cuanto podía pero no podía contra tantos y es mas él juraba que algunos ya los había matado. Cuando venció al ultimo de los que se habían acercado a el lo vio: Anna era conducida por dos de los piratas hacia los botes. Intento acercase a ella pero él ultimo pirata que había tumbado se levanto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se desmayo. Pasaría un tiempo hasta que se recuperara del golpe  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mientras el pueblo era atacado Hao se encontraba en la celda suspirando cuando dos piratas se acercaron a el.  
  
-"vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí. Si es Hao, ¿qué tal mi capitán?- dijo uno para después del ultimo comentario estallar los dos en risas.  
  
-"ya ya que risa no, pero por lo menos yo no soy un traidor."-dijo mordazmente Hao  
  
Todo ocurrió muy rápido, el pirata que antes había hablado cogió a Hao por el cuello y entonces la luz de la luna le dio en el brazo que se convirtió en huesos y piel podrida.  
  
-"interesante, muy interesante."- dijo Hao-"así que la leyenda era cierta, estáis malditos."  
  
El pirata lo soltó y los dos desaparecieron por otro corredor mientras Hao le daba vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mientras todo esto sucedía Anna había llegado al barco, la Pluma Negra. Los piratas se acercaron al capitán y este les dijo.  
  
-"¿desde cuando hacemos prisioneros?"  
  
-"la señorita se puso bajo parlamento me capitán, tuvimos que traerla. Quería hablar con usted." Dijo uno de ello.  
  
-"¿de veras? Y ¿qué se le ofrece señorita?"  
  
-"quiero que deje de atacar Port Royal y luego se vaya de aquí con sus hombres." -exclamo Anna mientras se libraba de los otros dos piratas.  
  
El capitán se acerco, era un hombre muy raro. Tenia la cara muy pálida, algo raro para vivir en un sitio con tanto sol (que kieren q le haga? Fausto es así! ¬¬); Unas fuertes ojeras se instalaban debajo de sus ojos, que eran frios casi tanto como los de Anna y su pelo rubio platinado (x decir algo) estaba escondido bajo un sombrero ancho.  
  
-"¿y que me ofrecéis a cambio señorita?"  
  
-"el no perseguiros hasta mataros."  
  
El capitán Fausto, que ese era su nombre se acerco hasta ella y de repente vio el medallón.  
  
-"¿qué es esto? ¿Cómo lleva una doncella como tu un medallón así?"- pregunto extrañado mientras se loo quitaba. (Aclaremos que Anna esta en enaguas debido a que se iba a acostar y q x lo tanto es fácil confundirla con una sirvienta. Gracias x escucharme sigan leyendo, nos vemos mas abajo ^^)  
  
-"es una reliquia familiar."-dijo con una mirada dura hacia el capitán.- "devuélvamelo."  
  
-"¿y puedo saber vuestro nombre mi lady?"  
  
-"Anna, Anna Asakura."  
  
El hombre dibuja una extraña sonrisa en su rostro y se guardo el medallón.  
  
-"muy bien cumpliremos sus exigencias, levad anclas."  
  
-"espere un momento primero déjenme en la orilla."  
  
-"lo siento mi lady el trato no era ese."  
  
Y así fue como Anna quedo encerrada en aquel barco con aquel extraño pirata.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE....  
  
Próximo Capitulo: (os lo diría pero aun no lo sé ^^)  
  
N de la autora: vale, vale no tengo disculpa, pero aun así me defenderé: tuve un montón de exámenes estaban las fiestas de navidad no tenia inspiración y hace una escasa semana que volvió  
  
Aun así espero que me perdonéis y que él capitulo sea lo bastante bueno para q lo hagáis. Ahora contestare a los reviews:  
  
Annita  
  
Bueno no se si terminara así pero ya se vera. Yoh no es un cobarde solo es que no quiere hacerla sufrir y no se siente lo suficiente bueno para ella.  
  
Expectra  
  
Gracias me alegro q t haya gustado, esperemos q este haya superado al anterior. Hombre el chico no es feo y la pobre chica estaba muy confusa como para fingir. ^^  
  
Ale-chan  
  
En verda te gusto la escena de Yoh y Anna. La escribí en 10 minutos como mucho así que no creía q había quedado muy bien, es q yo, la verdad escribo los capítulos de un tirón ^^ y así salen.  
  
Muriel  
  
Gracias por tu e-mail. Me hace feliz que os guste ^^  
  
Niky Asakura  
  
Me alegro que te guste y ya veras que no va a ser tan triste siempre. La verdad es q yo tampoco me imaginaba a Horo de caballero ingles pero ya ves ^^. Lo de los gemelos trabajando juntos ¬¬U no se yo si cuajara ^^  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews y os vuelvo a pedir perdón x haber tardado tanto creo que ya son 2 meses lo siento lo siento intentare escribir algún capitulo mas antes de que vuelva a fallar la inspiración. Bueno besos a todos y q os entretenga la historia. A y por si alguien no se dio cuenta lo q va entre paréntesis son notas de autora ^^. Es que yo soy así :P  
  
Bss  
  
AYA K  
  
Hasta la próxima vez y espero q no sea dentro de otros 2 meses ^^. 


	8. Tierra y Agua

**PIRATAS DEL CARIBE: **

**LA MALDICION DEL ROSARIO BLANCO **

By Aya K 

**Capitulo VIII ** TIERRA Y AGUA 

La pluma negra había levado anclas en pocos minutos y se dirigió mar adentro. La mañana sorprendió rápidamente a Port royal y los habitantes de aquel pueblo iban y venían haciendo balance de las perdidas y de todo lo robado.

Yoh despertó en el suelo pedregoso de la calle principal rodeado de gallinas, a las que seguramente los piratas habrían liberado en su saqueo. Después de incorporarse y centrar sus pensamientos en lo que había sucedido aquella noche, recordó como dos piratas habían conducido a Anna hacia el barco y que esta apenas podía oponer resistencia.

Con este recuerdo en la cabeza se levanto aun con sus armas en las manos y corrió hacia el fuerte a alertar al comodoro y según él pensaba conseguir trazar un plan para ayudarla.

++++++++++++++++++++++

Anna había permanecido toda la noche despierta en aquel oscuro camarote. El camarote podría haber sido acogedor si no hubiese sido por la tetricidad que irradiaba y el que todo estuviese en penumbra no ayudaba a pensar en liberaciones, rescates, ayudas, etc.

Por esa razón los pensamientos de Anna solo iban hacia un lado: la muerte, la desesperación y el hecho de que si por alguna razón la salvaban estaba segura de que seria el comodoro y no su gran amor: Yoh Asakura.

¿Por qué iba a negarlo? No le importaba que el no le correspondiera, le quería con todo su corazón y la pulsera que en aquel momento llevaba en su muñeca no hacia mas que intensificar aquel amor.

Anna recorrió el camarote mirando la plata que se encontraba en la alacena, maravillándose de los tapices que la decoraban y observando las finas sedas que estaban sobre la cama con dosel que poseía el camarote. Aquella habitación le recordaba a su camarote en el barco que la trajo de Inglaterra, el mismo camarote en el que después de recuperarse Yoh visitaba siempre.

###########FLASH BACK############

Una niña de ocho años descansaba sobre las sabanas azules de seda de una hermosa cama adoselada. Las cortinas de la estancia estaban corridas aunque la suave luz del mar se filtraba por ellas. De pronto una sombra paso cerca de la niña y se dirigió hacia las cortinas que se abrieron de par en par dejando que la luz del sol entrara a raudales en el camarote.

La niña abrió sus ojos negros y miro inquieta hacia todos los lados hasta que descubrió la sombra, ahora iluminada por la luz de las ventanas. La niña volvió a dejarse caer somnolienta sobre la cama y refunfuño.

-"Yoh ¿por qué has tenido que despertarme? Estaba en mi mejor sueño"

-"lo suponía por la cara de felicidad que traías, ¿acaso estabas soñando conmigo Anita?"- contesto risueñamente la sombra.

Anna se escondió un segundo bajo la almohada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y luego cogiendo la almohada se la lanzo a Yoh mientras gritaba.

-"¡¡YOH ASAKURA, ¿C"MO TE ATREVES?!!"

Yoh esquivo la almohada se acerco a ella le dio un beso en la frente y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación se giro y dijo:

-"Bueno dejémonos de chorradas. Te espero arriba para desayunar dormilona."

#################FIN FLASH BACK###################### 

Anna sonrió tristemente ante aquellos recuerdos. Aquello había sucedido un día antes de que llegaran a Port Royal. Aquel día fue cuando descubrió lo mucho que quería a Yoh Asakura. Desde ese día su vida había cambiado y solo había podido ser gracias a él. Su padre se había dado cuenta enseguida de que el cambio de su hija había sido por el muchacho.

Nunca la había vuelto a ver sonreír desde que había muerto su madre y desde que habían recogido a Yoh lo hacia muy a menudo. O al menos eso le había dicho él a ella. No obstante ahora estaba prisionera en aquel maldito barco que ya conocía de hacia diez años y no veía ninguna esperanza de escapar de allí.

Con estos pensamientos el día despunto sobre el este y los rayos de luz bañaron lentamente la habitación.

++++++++++++++++++++++

Yoh Coria por las calles de Port Royal con solo una cosa en mente: Llegar en cuanto pudiese al fuerte y hablar con el comodoro y el gobernador. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en ella, su Anna; lo mucho que la quería, lo tonto que había sido al creer que ella no le correspondía y los remordimientos por creer que ella estaba mejor con Tao.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que la vio: fue cuando le rescataron del agua y nada mas abrir los ojos lo primero que observo fue los ojos negros de Anna, su hermoso rostro y aquellos precioso cabellos rubios que poseía. Desde aquel momento sé había enamorado de ella, aunque en realidad no lo acepto hasta un poco después.................

###########FLASH BACK#################

Un niño de no más de ocho años reposaba tranquilamente sobre la cama de un improvisado hospital en alta mar. Apenas tenia consiencia aunque oía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Oía como dos personas discutían acaloradamente.

-"No podéis dejarlo aquí almirante Tao. Dios sabe lo que le pasaría en este estado y entre más enfermos. Podría coger alguna enfermedad incurable y no es mas que un niño."

-"entiendo vuestra preocupación Lady Kyôyama, pero no podemos trasladarle a sus aposentos como vos pide. Este joven es tal solo un niño de baja clase, no puede ocupar vuestras habitaciones."

-"puede que no tenga derecho a hacerlo pero si no lo trasladáis a mi camarote me quedare aquí con él hasta que lo trasladéis o hasta que sea yo la que desarrolle alguna enfermedad."

-"como queráis mi lady, llevaremos al muchacho a vuestro camarote."

Cuando Yoh consiguió recuperar total consciencia de donde se encontraba se sorprendió al encontrarse en aquel sitio tan hermoso. Las sedas y los ricos tapices colgaban de las paredes, varios muñecos estaban descansando en sillas con tapices preciosos, y la cama donde se encontraba era toda una pieza de artesanía y decoración.

-"debo haber muerto y subido al cielo."- exclamo lleno de asombro.

-"tanto como eso yo no diría, pero me alegro que te guste mi habitación."- repuso una sombra desde un lateral de la habitación.

La sombra se acerco hacia la luz y Yoh vio al ángel que le había salvado de morir ahogado hacia ya una semana. Anna llevaba una palangana con agua y una toalla y se acerco a Yoh con ella. La deposito en una mesita cercana a la cama y después se sentó junto a él, en la misma cama. Yoh no salía de su asombro.

-"¿qué tal te encuentra? Has estado dos días inconsciente y nos empezábamos a preocupar por tu salud. Me alegro de que te hayas despertado."- dijo Anna con una sonrisa.-"Me dijiste que te llamabas Yoh Asakura, ¿no?"

Anna cogió una toalla y la mojo en el agua de la palangana, después la escurrió y se la puso sobre la cabeza a Yoh.

-"Si, ese es mi nombre. Y él vuestro era Anna Kyôyama, ¿no es verdad?"

-"si, así es. Yo soy la hija del gobernador de Port Royal, que es hacia donde nos dirigimos. Y estoy a vuestro cargo señor Asakura."

-"Por favor os ruego que me llaméis simplemente Yoh. No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido."- dijo mientras sonría con su característica sonrisa.

-"como vos queráis Yoh. Ahora deberíais descansar, le diré al cocinero que os prepare algo para comer. Con permiso."

Anna estaba ya casi fuera de la habitación cuando Yoh la llamo y dijo.

-"Señorita Kyôyama, gracias por todo."

##############FIN FLASH BACK############## 

Yoh llego casi sin aliento al fuerte y entro rápidamente en él. El comodoro, el gobernador, Lord D`Arc, Lyserg, Jeanne y las dos doncellas se encontraban al lado de una mesa con un mapa del caribe español y mirando posibles rutas marítimas.

-"Se la han llevado en su barco."- dijo sin dilación Yoh.

-"¿a quien se han llevado, señor Asakura?"- Pregunto el comodoro despegando su mirada del mapa y mirándole con disgusto.

-"A Anna. Se la han llevado con ellos."

-"Aunque a sí haya sido no tiene usted derecho a venir aquí a importunarnos con noticias sobre **Lady Kyôyama** que ya conocemos."- dijo con desprecio y recalcando el titulo de Anna.

-" pues si ya lo sabían ¿qué hacen aquí sin hacer nada?"- exclamo Yoh un tanto enfadado.

-"no crea muchacho que no hacemos nada, pero no tenemos ni idea de donde pueden estar en estos instantes."- repuso el gobernador mirando a Yoh con un rastro de pena en sus ojos.

-"Podíamos preguntarle a ese pirata que capturaron hoy, quizás sepa algo."

-"Es cierto, menciono a la Pluma Negra en el embarcadero."- intervino un guardia.

-"Veis, preguntémosle a él, quizás sepa algo de ellos."

-"Aunque así fuese, no podemos hacer tratos con un pirata. Esa opción queda descartada."- dijo serenamente el comodoro mirando fríamente a Yoh.

-"en ese caso, no habrá esperanzas para ella."- dijo Yoh antes de salir del fuerte muy enfadado.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Anna seguía en aquel camarote sola y por el momento olvidada por los piratas que la tenían retenida. La luz ya estaba suficientemente alta como para que la estancia estuviese completamente iluminada.

La habitación contenía varios libros sobre leyendas, tesoros, mapas, etc.; Todos colocados ordenadamente en una estantería de madera. Anna había cogido uno e intentaba leerlo aunque su mente divagaba por todo menos por las letras de aquel libro.

No hacia mas que pensar en alguna manera de escapar o de volver a ver a Yoh. Y todo aquello había sucedido por aquel maldito medallón. A buena hora se le había ocurrido guardarlo para que no descubrieran que era un pirata.

Al principio había decidido esperar a llegar a Port Royal para decírselo a su padre, pero con el tiempo se había enamorado del chico, al principio lo quería como a un hermano; aunque luego se enamoro de él como el muchacho que era. Había pasado del cariño al amor mas sincero y profundo.

Aunque a ella no le importaba para nada él llamarle **Yoh** delante de todo el no solía llamarla **Anna** delante de los demás, si no que la llamaba **Lady Kyôyama**; como odiaba aquel titulo. Sin él podría casarse con Yoh y que a nadie le importase. Pero al parecer eso nunca podría ser posible.

Anna no lo pudo soportar mas y lloro desconsoladamente en aquel camarote. No le importaba que los piratas la pudiesen oír, pero no tenia que preocuparse aunque quisiera; Los piratas estaban todos borrachos de haber estado celebrando el saqueo de Port Royal y el haber recuperado la ultima pieza del tesoro que los haría libres.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yoh caminaba furioso por las calles de la ciudad, camino hasta el acantilado donde le había negado a Anna sus sentimientos y donde se había arrepentido de todo lo que le dijo. Se dejo caer sobre la hierba fresca y unas silenciosas lagrimas inundaron su rostro mientras veía el sol a lo lejos. No podía dejar de pensar lo que le podían estar haciendo y aquello le ponía enfermo. Tan distraído estaba que no oyó los pasos de una mujer.

-"Si tanto la quiere, ¿por qué no va usted a buscarla?"- dijo pausadamente Pililika que estaba detrás de él.

Yoh se sobresalto y se puso rápidamente de pie mientras miraba a la joven doncella con una mezcla de confusión y miedo.

-"¿A que os referís Pililika?"- pregunto defensivamente.

-"Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero Yoh."

-"a ti no hay quien te engañe, ¡eh Pili!"-dijo dándose por vencido.

-"verdaderamente poca gente lo consigue, pero vosotros dos sois demasiado obvios."- dijo Pililika sentándose en la hierba seguida por Yoh.-"Lo que no entiendo es porque os gusta haceros tanto daño mutuamente."

-"¿a que te refieres? No te entiendo Pili"- pregunto desorientado Yoh.

-"¡Oh venga no me vengas con esas! Si no fuerais tan testarudos hacia ya mucho tiempo que estaríais felizmente los dos juntos y sin ningún impedimento."

-"no me digas eso Pili, sabes de sobra que nuestro amor es imposible; después de todo su padre la casara con el comodoro."

-"En eso te equivocas. A mi señor le gusta tanto el comodoro como al resto de Port Royal, solo que él lo disimula."- Pililika hizo una pausa para que Yoh digiriera sus palabras.-" es mas, esta dispuesto a dejar casarse a su hija con quien ella quiera; Por eso quiso saber el motivo de haberle regalado aquella pulsera. Si le hubieses dicho la verdad ahora estarías prometidos y felizmente enamorados como Jeanne y Lyserg. Piénsalo bien Yoh. Yo me voy."

Yoh se quedo solo en lo alto del acantilado pensando en lo que le había dicho Pililika. Ella era la dama de confianza de Anna y la que mejor la conocía. Si ella decía que ella le amaba, él la creía; Por eso no la iba a dejar en manos de aquellos piratas lucharía por su único amor y sabia perfectamente como hacerlo.

-"Es hora de hacer un pequeño favor a alguien."-dijo mientras sonreía a la mañana que ya se había levantado.-"espera Anna, voy a rescatarte.

TO BE CONTINUE………… 

**Próximo Capitulo: **(os lo diría pero aun no lo sé ^^) 

**Notas de la autora: **vale ya lo sé, otros tres meses sin verme, no tengo disculpa aunque he de atribuir mi tardanza a la falta de inspiración, a los exámenes, a los trabajos y a la preparación del viaje de estudios del que ya he vuelto con un gripazo gigante ¬¬.

Aun así aquí estoy con un capitulo nuevo, donde por lo menos ha servido para que nuestros dos protagonistas (por ahora ¬¬) se den cuenta de sus errores y de sus sentimientos. Ha sido u capitulo de transición así que no pido adoraciones, tampoco esta tan bien, pero en fin. Aprovechare las vacaciones para escribir el siguiente capitulo que espero tenga mas acción y me quede mejor que este ^^.

No sé que más decir excepto dar las gracias a _Muriel_ por mi único review en este capitulo. Gracias por el chica. A los que lo han leído pero me han dejado sin review, espero que les haya gustado.

Solo pido dos cosas: para el capitulo, reviews por favor y para la autora, piedad siento la tardanza de veras; Pero necesitaba un espacio de vacaciones para la inspiración y un curso acelerado de cómo volver a escribir mejor, mi escritura había bajado en picado.

Gomen nasai, otra vez

Saludos,

_**AYA K**_


	9. Hacia Tortuga

**PIRATAS DEL CARIBE:**

**LA MALDICION DEL ROSARIO BLANCO**

**By Aya K**

**Capitulo IX:** **HACIA TORTUGA**

Yoh no tenia tiempo que perder, corrió acantilado abajo como un poseso tan solo con una idea en su mente, poder rescatar a Anna. La quería y le había hecho daño, pero él había creído que su amor no podía haber sido nunca, quizás ahora le odiaría, pero tenia que arriesgarse, la quería con todo su ala y con todo su corazón, no podía vivir sin ella.

Corrió hasta el fuerte y con una habilidad adquirida de sus años entrando a robar comida con Lyserg consiguió pasar sin ser visto, además todo la guardia se hallaba muy ocupada poniendo a punto el barco del comodoro y otro mas que le seguiría.

Yoh llego a las jaulas de la cárcel y busco al Capitán Hao entre los prisioneros, estaba claro que los piratas no habían estado allí, puesto que todo estaba impecable, salvo por las piedras que se encontraban delante de él. Entonces vio un gran boquete en la pared y un agujero tan grande que podrían haber pasado por el varios hombres forzudos sin problema, sin embargo lo que llamo su atención fue el hombre que estaba en la celda de al lado, el Capitán Hao.

Yoh se acerco al pirata lentamente, midiendo sus pasos. Hao estaba echado en el cuelo de la celda sin dar aparentes señales de vida. El pirata se había percatado de que había alguien en la cárcel de hay que hubiese desistido de intentar forzar al cerradura con un hueso, pero lamentablemente se había dejado el hueso olvidado en la cerradura.

Yoh vio el hueso y se extraño pero eso significaba que el pirata estaba vivo por lo que le llamo.

-"¡Eh tu! ¡Hao!"

El pirata se hizo el recién despertado y se incorporo tranquilamente sentándose en el centro de la celda con las piernas cruzadas.

-"¿Es a mi?"- pregunto

-"No. Es al fantasma de la esquina."- ironizo Yoh.- "Pues claro que es a ti. ¿Qué sabes sobre la Pluma Negra? ¿Dónde echa el amarre?"

-"¿Qué donde hecha el amarre?"- dijo socarronamente Hao.- "¿No has oído las historias chico? El capitán Fausto y sus marineros navegan desde la isla de Muerta. Una isla perdida en medio del Caribe imposible de encontrar salvo para los que ya han estado allí."

-"Y supongo que tu no sabes donde esta."

-"No pero aun si lo supiese no te lo diría. Seria un poco inútil teniendo en cuenta que seguiría encerrado en este maldito calabozo, ¿no crees?"

-"Eso se puede arreglar si es que de verdad sabes donde se encuentra esa isla."

-"Si lo se, pero aun así no veo en que podrá ayudarme el que te lo diga."

-"Yo ayude a construir estos calabozos y se cual es su punto débil."-dijo Yoh mientras cogia un banco para hacer palanca en la puerta.-"Con la fuerza adecuada, aplicada con la palanca correcta conseguiré sacarte de aquí al instante."

Hao se quedo mirando al chico pensativamente, decididamente le recordaba a alguien.

-"¿Yse puede saber el repentino cambio de actitud hacia la colaboración con un pirata?"

-"Han secuestrado a Lady Kyôyama."

-"Asi que has encontrado a una dama a la que conquistar. Muy bien pues entonces sacame de aquí e iremos a liberarla."

-"Te lo advierto nada de artimañas."

-"Por cierto, deduzco que te nombre no es nativo de estas tierras, ¿me equivoco?"

-"No, me lo puso mi padre. Mikihisa Asakura que era descendiente de emigrantes orientales. ¿Por qué?

-"Por nada, por nada." – dijo pensativamente el pirata.

Yoh consiguió sacar de sus gozones a las bisagras y la puerta de hierro cedió dejando en libertad al Capitán Hao.

-"Lo habrán oído, debemos darnos prisa."

-"no sin mis efectos personales."- dijo Hao mientras cogia su cosas de una mesa cercana.

Los dos escaparon silenciosamente del fuerte y se dirigieron al puerto. Se habían escondido debajo de un puente cuando Hao se giro hacia Yoh y le hablo seriamente.

-"¿Hasta donde estas dispuesto a arriesgar por esa mujer?"

-"Hasta donde sea necesario."

-"Muy bien. En ese caso lo primero que debemos hacer será requisar un barco."- dijo mientras miraba hacia un barco que había amarrado cerca de la bahía.

-"¡Ese barco! Robar querrás decir."

-"Requisar, requisar. Si te vas a convertir en un pirata deberás de aprender los términos básicos."

-"¿Y como piensas llegar hasta el?"

A Hao se le ilumino la cara al ver una pequeña lancha de pescador en la orilla de la playa. Al minuto estaban los dos metidos bajo la lancha, esperando a que pasara una guarnición de soldados. Después se metieron en las calidas aguas del Caribe.

-"Esto es una locura o una genialidad"-dijo Yoh desde la parte trasera de la lancha mientras avanzaban por el fondo de la bahía.

-"Te sorprendería la de veces que esos términos confluyen."

Yoh había metido sin querer un pierna entre una caja de madera sumergida y ahora la arrastraba mientras en la superficie un pequeño barril se movía con ellos. Llegaron al barco y gracias al oportuno barril, caja y cuerda consiguieron subir hasta la cubierta del barco.

En la cubierta uno de los subordinados del Comodoro daba las últimas instrucciones antes de partir, cuando Yoh y Hao aparecieron apuntándoles con sus armas.

-"Muy bien caballeros es hora de darse un remojo."- dijo Hao sonriendo malévolamente.

El Comodoro Hao se encontraba en el muelle repartiendo las últimas órdenes y mirando las listas de inventarios cuando un hombre les llamo.

-"Comodoro venga a ver esto."

El Comodoro cogio su catalejo y vio como varios de sus hombres que se suponía que debían de estar en el barco ultimando detalles se encontraban en una barca de remos y navegaban hacia el muelle. Cuando dirigió su vista hacia la cubierta del barco vio como Hao enseñaba a Yoh a mover las velas correctamente.

-"Intrepido señor Asakura, pero no lo suficiente. ¡Caballeros, leven anclas!"

Yoh acababa de pillarle en truco al manejo de las velas cuando vio que el buque del Comodoro levaba anclas.

-"Hao tenemos compañía. Hay vienen."

Hao tan solo sonrió mientras miraba hacia el interior de la bahía.

-"Muy bien. Empieza el espectáculo."

La nave del Comodoro alcanzo rápidamente a la de los dos fugitivos y se produjo el abordaje, casi todos los marineros subieron al barco pero en cuanto subieron todos, Hao y Yoh pasaron al del Comodoro y Hao arrojo al resto de los marineros al agua, mientras Yoh cortaba los garfios del abordaje.

El Comodoro se dio cuanta tarde de la treta, tan solo pudo ver como se intentaban ir con su barco.

-"Marineros de vuelta al barco."

Pero ya era tarde ninguno la alcanzo.

-"Señor, han inutilizado el timón."- informo el timonel desde su puente.

-"Gracias por prepararnos el barco para nuestra travesía Comodoro Tao."- exclamo desde el timón Hao mientras le hacia una burlesca reverencia con su sombrero.

El Comodoro suspiro derrotado mientras el barco hundía la pequeña barca de remos de su subordinado.

-"Es el mejor pirata que jamás he conocido."- dijo otro de sus subordinados.

-"Eso parece, eso parece."- murmuro derrotado.

Los dos fugitivos habían entrado ya en mar abierto y Hao había puesto rumbo hacia Tortuga, la isla de los piratas. Muchas eran las historias que se contaban sobre ella, a cada cual mas increíble. Lo único cierto es que había nacido como puerto comerciante en una pequeña isla con forma de cangrejo, una paradoja si tenemos en cuenta que se llama Isla Tortuga, en donde los franceses se asentaron durante el colonialismo del Caribe.

No obstante, los piratas empezaron a interesarse por ella ya que estaba en medio de todas las rutas comerciales importantes y siempre era un buen seguro para un botín considerable. Los piratas intentaros apoderarse de ella varias veces pero la isla era muy buena para defender militarmente y los franceses eran muy buenos soldados.

Aun así, la isla cayo hacia ya unos veinte años en poder pirata por culpa de un traición desde el interior de las filas francesas. Desde entonces los piratas la ocuparon y la rebautizaron como Isla Tortuga, por su dureza para ser conquistada.

Desde que los piratas se habían instalado en ella, los comercios de la isla habían pasado a convertirse en tabernas y burdeles donde todo pirata de renombre debía de hacer una escala al menos una vez al mes. No obstante algún comercio había sobrevivido aunque eran muy pocos y se dedicaban únicamente a abastecer a la población con pequeñas cosas básicas.

O al menos esa era la historia verídica que les habían contado a todos, luego estaban las oscuras leyendas sobre la isla. Algunos decían que estaba embrujada y los sacerdotes de las islas decían que era un criadero del mal, donde todas las personas honradas caían en los pecados de la carne, el juego y la bebida. La verdad es que mal desencaminados no iban.

Esa era la colusión que iba a sacar Yoh dentro de unos pocos días según le había dicho Hao, dos a lo máximo si el tiempo no acompañaba. Hao le había enseñado lo básico para poder llevar los entre los dos el barco hasta Tortuga donde buscarían una tripulación para el barco.

Hao se había apoderado del timón y miraba de vez en cuando su brújula mirando el horizonte tranquilamente. Yoh se acerco a el.

-"Hay algo que no me acaba de cuadrar en todo este asunto, Hao...."

-"Capitan Hao, si no os importa."

-"Bien. Capitán Hao, y es el hecho de que solo accediste a ayudarme verdaderamente cuando supiste quien era mi padre. ¿Querría saber por que?"

-"Muy sencillo, tu padre fue un gran hombre, un gran pirata. Yo le conocí."

-"Mentira no era un pirata, era un comerciante."

-"Si claro y yo soy un oficial de la marina imperial. Tu padre era un gran pirata te guste o no."

-"Mientes."- exclamo mientras desenfundaba su espada y la acercaba a la garganta del pirata.

-"No me dejas otra opción."- y dicho esto giro el timón de forma que uno de los palos de las velas se precipito sobre Yoh y le hizo retroceder hasta la barandilla. El muchacho tuvo que agarrarse al palo para no caer al agua, pero al ser una madera pulida sus manos resbalaban.

-"Bien muchacho y ahora escúchame bien."- dijo mientras dejaba el timón y se acercaba a el que aun intentaba no resbalarse.-"La única lección que debes saber y debes seguir es esta: lo que un hombre puede hacer y lo que no.

"Yo podría dejarte caer al agua y me libraría de un problema, pero no puedo llevar este barco a Tortuga yo solo. Tu puedes aceptar que tu padre fuese un pirata o no, pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que eres hijo de un pirata."

Dicho esto se dirigió otra vez al timón y volvió a darle una vuelta con lo que el palo se precipito al interior de la cubierta y Yoh acabo por resbalarse, cayendo en el suelo encerado de la misma.

Yoh miro hacia arriba y vio como Hao le apuntaba con su espada que se había caído cuando le arrastro el palo de la vela.

-"¿Y bien?"- dijo el pirata mientras le extendía el mango de la espada.

Yoh se levanto y le miro duramente.

-"Esta bien te ayudare a que llegues a Tortuga, pero no me creo tus palabras sobre mi padre."

-"Digno hijo de su padre, serás un buen pirata."- dijo sonriendo.-"Y ahora manso a la obra. Hacia Tortuga."

**TO BE CONTINUE............**

**Próximo Capitulo:** **"Travesía en alta mar. La cena de los malditos."**

**N de la autora: **Bueno, bueno, bueno. Hace siglos, ¿no? La verdad es que estaba un poco abandonada. No tengo disculpa lo se. Y la anterior me la perdonasteis pero esta......... no obstante hay que intentarlo . En primer lugar los estudios, por desgracia si el curso pasado fue malo, este esta peor, por suerte ya es el ultimo . Luego sigue la falta de inspiración y de desanimo en general hacia la historia, vamos que perdí un poco el interés, aunque ya lo recupere . Y por ultimo y no menos importante: este verano se me quemo el ordenador y estuve casi dos meses sin el, por lo que mis planes de escribir en vacaciones se fueron al traste. Con todo cabe decir que creía que llevaba mas tiempo sin actualizar . Aun así se ve que una de dos: u os gusta la historia o mucho me aguantáis . También agradecer a Kary por los ánimos y a la nueva adquisición en la lectura, otro fantástico escritor .

Y as ver si me dejo de enrollar que ya habéis leído bastante así que vamos con los reviews. Decir que hubo un tremendo error por mi parte, en el ultimo capitulo hubo mas reviews que el de Muriel pero no me percate de ello, lo siento mucho, esta vez espero no dejarme a nadie . Así que vamos a ello:

**Annita Kyoyama**no pasa nada mujer. En este dejaste así que vale por el resto . Y tranquila que va a ver mucho Hao, va a ver para rato .

**AngelShikonExpectra1: **Si señora Plilika esta guerrera pero ha puesto en su sitio a Yoh, todos necesitamos a una Pililika en nuestra vida, es como nuestra conciencia que nos dice: "lavate los dientes" "salva a la chica"

**Muriel**: Gracias por preocuparte por mi atrasado gripazo, sorry esta vez si que me tarde en actualizar no tengo perdón. En fin tu tranquila que el error se solucionara, para bien o mal eso ya se vera.

**ANNA KYOUYAMA A: **Gracias por la comprensión, cierto que cuesta, lo que me preocupa es que ahora lo entiendas, porque ahora si que tarde en escribir. Gracias por los ánimos, yo también quiero que quede bien .

**KaicuDumb: **sinceramente por tu culpa retome esta historia, el que alguien que escribe tan bien te diga que ha leído lo primero que escribí y que le gusta sube mucho la autoestima . Gracias por los ánimos y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado aunque debo reconocer que prácticamente es un calco de la película , pero es que tenia que se así. Jolin hijo, gracias por al aportación con tu review y si es verdad lo de los 20 entonces muy mal no debo de escribir ¿no? Y lo del otro review, en realidad es de una amiga que me ayudo a decidirme si seguía la historia y para ello se lo tuvo que leer, por eso me dejo un review . Bueno ya colgué el noveno así que ya puedes enrollarte como una persiana , aunque aun dudo que lo merezca jeje. Y respecto a lo de MDUL, a ver si algún día me paso por allí, es que estoy estresada, los exámenes es lo que tiene. Jolin que cacho contestación . Bss

**Kary Anabell Black: **que sepas que por lo de Aya de mi corazón no te voy a dar privilegios :P gracias por gastar tu tiempo leyéndolo niña y por ayudarme a decidir si lo seguía. Que sepas que ya estoy pasando el de La Graduación, a ver si puedo terminarlo entre poco y poco que s eme vienen los exámenes encima. Muchos besos Kary y a ver que me regalas para mi cumple jeje :P que chantajista soy .

Bueno creo que no me queda nadie mas, si se me olvido alguien lo siento mucho, que lo diga. Nada mas solo que por favor me dejéis un review y que espero tener el siguiente capitulo para el 2 de diciembre y así de paso que celebro mi cumple os lo dejo para leer y criticar . (Hay que ver como hago chantaje para que alguien me felicite, ¿no? :P). Pues nada saludos a todos y ya veréis la que les espera a Yoh ya Hao en tortuga, ¿caerá Yoh bajo las redes de una de las lugareñas?, ¿sobrevivirá Anna a la cena en el barco?, ¿el Comodoro saldrá algún día de Port Royal? (esperemos que no), ¿Pililika dejara de hacer de conciencia de todo el mundo?, ¿dejare yo de decir estupideces y de enrollarme? Creo que la respuesta a la ultima es no, para el resto en los próximos capítulos (esto ya parece un culebron ).

Saludos,

_**AYA K**_


	10. Travesia en Alta Mar La Cena de Los Mald...

**PIRATAS DEL CARIBE:**

**LA MALDICION DEL ROSARIO BLANCO  
**By Aya K

**Capitulo X  
**TRAVESIA EN ALTA MAR. LA CENA DE LOS MALDITOS.

Dejamos a nuestros dos prófugos del Comodoro rumbo a Tortuga y allí los dejaremos hasta el próximo capitulo, ya que ya es hora de saber que le ha pasado a Anna.

Bueno nuestra "niña" estaba en el camarote de la Pluma Negra cuando la dejamos y allí sigue igual que antes, salvo por el hecho de que ahora ya no llora, se ha prometido a si misma que no descansara hasta salir de allí y no necesita a nadie y menos al Comodoro Tao para lograrlo.

Llevaban ya un día y medio de navegación y Anna se aburría muchísimo, se había leído toda la estantería que había en su camarote en un intento vano por derrotar al aburrimiento, además no había visto a nadie en todo el día salvo al cocinero que le llevaba exquisitos platos, todo hay que decirlo, para que comiese de vez en cuando.

No había vuelto a ver al capitán en toda la travesía, cosa que agradecía ya que le ponía los pelos de punta estar cerca de aquel hombre. Había algo en su mirada que no le gustaba y además estaba muy pálido para vivir en el Caribe, ella también lo estaba pero eso era porque no le gustaba mucho el sol y no lo tomaba nunca.

Como no había otra cosa más productiva que hacer, Anna se dedico a mirar el mar por las ventanas de su camarote. También de paso intentando ingeniar algún plan de escapada

No se lo ocurría nada, siempre era ella la que inventaba los planes y las travesuras pero ahora mismo………. ¡estaba en blanco! No se le ocurría nada de nada. Su mente solo pensaba en algo, mejor dicho en alguien…….Yoh Asakura.

"¿_Por qué no puede dejar de pensar en el?"._ No es que no quisiese pero en aquel preciso instante no quería pensar en el, necesitaba pensar en un plan para escapar. Y la verdad en alta mar y sin ningún barco, ni tierra a la vista las opciones eran pocas.

Debían de ser ya cerca de las ocho de la tarde ya que el sol empezaba a esconderse, supuso que enseguida vendría el cocinero con algo para que comiese. Así que esperándole se sentó cerca del pequeño ventanal y se puso a mirar el atardecer. "M_uy bonito pero lo seria mas desde tierra_" pensaba aburrida. De pronto oyó la puerta del camarote.

-"¿Si?"

Dos hombres bastantes sucios y desagradables para la vista en general, entraron en el camarote. Anna se sorprendió de verlos allí, más que nada porque esperaba al cocinero con su cena, no a los dos hombres que la habían conducido al barco en Port Royal.

Si las miradas matasen, ya habría dos marineros muertos en aquel camarote, pero como no matan Anna se tuvo que conformar con mirarlos de una manera en la que ninguno de los dos tuviese muchos deseos de estar cerca mucho tiempo; suerte que las había practicado de pequeña.

Los dos marineros quedaron claramente intimidados ante aquella mirada, pero debían hacer lo que les habían mandado si no querían ser colgados del palo mayor. Uno de ellos avanzo lentamente hacia Anna con un vestido en las manos.

-"Señorita Asakura, el capitán quiere que se ponga esto para su cena con el."- explico todo lo tranquilamente que le permitía aquella mirada inquisidora.

-"¿Y si me niego?"-pregunto cortante.

-"En ese caso……"-una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su desproporcionada cara.-"….el capitán ha dado ordenes de que bajéis a cenar con la tripulación……desnuda."- se noto claramente que disfruto con aquella ultima palabra.

Su compañero se le acerco y dijo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara:-"Si, desnuda con la tripulación."

Anna se sentía rabiar, cogio rápidamente el vestido de las manos del pirata y les dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-"¿A que esperan para irse? Necesito intimidad."

Los dos piratas se marcharon apensumbrados y maldijeron su suerte, el pelear con aquella mujer nunca traía cosas buenas. Anna vio como los dos se iban y miro el vestido en sus manos, feo no era pero no le apetecía para nada tener que cenar con aquel extraño ser.

Resignada empezó a buscar por la habitación algo para adecentarse aunque no le hiciese ni pizca de gracia. Encontró un armario medio escondido y con curiosidad se acerco a el y lo abrió. Dentro encontró varios vestidos de mujer a cual mas hermoso y caro; también varias enaguas para poner debajo de los vestidos; zapatos e incluso algún sombrero.

Eclipsada por los vestidos cogio una enagua, unos zapatos sencillos (por si tenia que huir) y cerro el armario. Puso toda la ropa en la cama y se dispuso para vestirse, entonces callo en la cuenta de que no había cerrado la puerta y lo que menos quería era que nadie entrase en esos momentos. Se dirigió hacia ella y la cerro. Luego giro sobre si misma y volvió hacia el centro de la habitación donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Entonces se desvistió y busco la ropa para la cena.

Los dos piratas, estaban aburridos; siempre les tocaban las misiones aburridas, y la última había sido la peor. ¿Llevarle un vestido a aquella fiera? ¿Se habían vuelto todos locos? Pero no había quedado otro remedio.

Aunque bien mirado todo tenía su recompensa. Nunca habían agradecido tanto a los ratones y sus agujeros.

Los dos estaban agachados cerca de una pared mirando por un pequeño agujero que había en ella. El agujero daba al interior de la habitación donde estaba la prisionera y ya que tenían que haberle llevado el vestido, tendrían su recompensa.

El mas feo de ellos, y el que le había dado el vestido a Anna, estaba acaparando todo el agujero mientras veía como la chica se ponía el vestido rojo vino que le había ordenado el capitán. Sin embargo, su compañero que tenia un ojo de madera (no habían conseguido dinero suficiente para uno de cristal) se estaba impacientando.

-"Dejame ver a mi anda."- demando cansado de esperar.

-"Esta bien, pero no hables tan alto que nos va a oír."

Anna creyó oír unas voces pero no le dio mucha importancia, siguió peleándose con la manga izquierda del vestido. El pirata estaba mirando fijamente con su ojo de madera por el agujero.

-"No se ve nada."

Su compañero suspiro derrotado, a veces no podía ser mas tonto ni con ayuda. Anna esta vez si que oyó un ruido, se fijo en la pared a la vez que se acercaba y vio como un ojo de aspecto extraño se movía. La chica se refugio rápidamente a uno de los lados del agujero mientras vigilaba el ojo.

"_Así que queréis mirar ¿eh? Ahora vais a ver lo que vale un ojo._"

Anna cogio un tenedor que había en una mesa cercana y se acerco al agujero con el. Entonces se lo clavo en el ojo y oyó un grito desde el exterior, sonrió satisfecha.

"_Ojo por ojo y diente por diente_."

El pirata grito de dolor y se alejo de la pared, con el tenedor aun incrustado en el ojo, el tenedor se movía con el movimiento del ojo, haciendo que ha su compañero le diese tan solo repulsión verlo.

-"Espera que te ayudare a sacarlo"- dijo mientras se acercaba al tenedor.

Cogio el tenedor y tiro fuerte, el problema fue que saco el ojo con el tenedor y quedo ensartado en el, como un pincho moruno. El otro pirata lo miraba con tristeza.

-"Lo siento."- se disculpo con una sonrisa forzada.

Entonces saco el ojo del tenedor e intento dárselo a su amigo, pero el ojo resbalo de sus manos en el intercambio y empezó a rodar por cubierta entre los pies del resto de la tripulación.

Los dos se lanzaron en su busca y le persiguieron entre las piernas de los piratas que lanzaban maldiciones cuando los movían bruscamente. Cuando ya pensaban que se pasarían así bastante tiempo pudieron parar el ojo y su dueño lo cogio, lo limpio y se lo coloco de nuevo.

Cuando se levanto se encontró con la gruesa pared que era el segundo de a bordo del Capitán Fausto. Un enorme cuerpo con unos músculos impresionantes y al que toda la tripulación temía de manera exagerada.(1) Los dos piratas se acurrucaron entre ellos atemorizados por la visión de semejante monstruo.

-"Si quieres te ayudo a ponerlo"- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-"No no hace falta ya le ayudo yo."- replico el amigo de manera idiotizada (N/a: no se me ocurría otra manera jaja ).

Los dos piratas retrocedieron asustados y se fueron a un rincón.

-"Si por el fuera ya estaríamos muertos. Tranquilo amigo ya veras como todo se arreglara, gracias a esa chica conseguiremos librarnos de la maldición y te podremos comprar un ojo nuevo."

-"Si un ojo nuevo, de cristal."-dijo esperanzado.

-"Si del mejor cristal del caribe, que no se te astille por dentro."-recalco mientras sonreía paternalmente. (N/a: que bonitoooooo .)

-"La cena esta servida milady."

Anna suspiro resignada y siguió al cocinero hacia el comedor del capitán, ya resignados a ir, que acabara pronto. La chica entro en la sala con una expresión distraída, allí se encontraba aquel hombre tan siniestro que la mantenía encarcelada. Al verla entrar en la sala, el Capitán Fausto se giro hacia ella y la vio tan hermosa con aquel vestido.

-"Os veis hermosa milady."

-"¿A quien perteneció este vestido?"

-"¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora? Sentaos."

La sentaron en una silla hermosamente tallada, frente a una mesa donde empezaron a poner toda clase de manjares. Cerdo al horno, unas fuentes con pan, vino, etc. El capitán no dejaba de mirarla. "_Realmente se parece a Elisa_".

Terminaron de ponerlo todo y Anna se sirvió un poco de pollo y empezó a comerlo tranquilamente con el tenedor y el cuchillo.

-"No hace falta que os andéis con finezas, señorita. Debéis de estar hambrienta. Comed"

Anna entendió que debía comer con las manos, después de todo había dicho que era un sirvienta y se estaba comportando como una dama, así pues agarro la zanca de pollo y la empezó a comer a grandes mordiscos, después cogio el pan y le dio un gran mordisco.

El capitán Fausto la miraba maravillado, cogio una copa y le sirvió un poco de vino.

-"Tomad bebed, no sea que os atragantéis."

Anna cogio la copa y se la bebió de un largo trago, el capitán cogio una manzana de la fuente de la fruta y se la ofreció con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su negra dentadura.

-"Después comeos una manzana están deliciosas."

-"Me habéis envenenado la comida."- dijo Anna dándose cuenta del porque de las frecuentes miradas y las sonrisas satisfactorias.

-"Credme señorita Asakura, si os hubiese querido matar ya estarías muerta. Muerta no me servís señorita."-dijo el capitán mientras se acercaba a ella.

-"¿Pero para que me necesitáis? Ya tenis lo que queríais, dejadme en libertad."

-"No es tan sencillo señorita Asakura, el medallón no nos sirve de nada si no es con vuestra sangre entonces si os mataremos para conseguirla."- explico tranquilamente mientras su sonrisa se acentuaba

Anna cogio el cuchillo que se había guardado entre los pliegues del vestido al comienzo de la cena y se levanto a encarar al capitán. El capitán intento retenerla para que no escapara pero ella le clavo el cuchillo a la altura del corazón. El capitán vio el acero introducido en su carne y sonrió sin desplomarse ni sangrar que es lo que Anna pensaba que sucedería.

-"¿Y después de esto que vais a hacer? ¿Matarme quizás?"

Anna retrocedió asustada y salio corriendo del camarote, corrió y llego a la cubierta pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio a continuación.

La luna llena iluminaba todo el cielo y la cubierta del barco y en esa misma cubierta…….la mayor pesadilla que Anna había visto nunca. Todos los piratas de aquel barco eran zombis a la luz de la luna. La chica no dejo de recordarse la famosa leyenda que se oía sobre la Pluma Negra: toda su tripulación estaba maldita.

"_Parece que al final aquel viejo no contaba mentiras_"

Anna intento huir de allí pero uno de los piratas se acerco a ella con cara de asesino, Anna corrió pero tropezó con uno de los cabos que había en el suelo por lo que acabo cerca del palo mayor donde estaba una fila de piratas limpiando la cubierta.

Cada vez estaba más asustada, una cosa era estar recluida por piratas y otra muy distinta por piratas malditos a los que no se les podía matar. Los piratas se acercaron a ella en cuanto la vieron. La rubia palidecía debido a su proximidad. El círculo se cerraba y la chica no podía apenas respirar.

Los piratas estaban casi encima de ella cuando algo la cogio por el vestido y la hizo, Anna grito al instante, uno de los piratas estaba colgado de una cuerda y la agarraba de la cintura, intento alejarse y por ello cayo a la cubierta desde una altura muy grande. Los piratas no vieron donde callo por lo que la chica se refugio debajo de las escaleras que daban al timón. Anna pensaba alguna manera de poder escapar pero no se le ocurría ninguna.

De pronto frente a ella apareció la mascota del capitán con el medallón que ella misma les había entregado a los piratas. La chica salio huyendo de allí e intento volver a su camarote pero se topo con el capitán.

-"Vaya, vaya señorita Asakura, parece que le asusta nuestro aspecto. La luz de la luna nos revela tal y como somos. ¿Esta asustada milady? Pues debería estarlo."- el hombre empezó a reír fuertemente y le tripulación le secundo.

Anna pasó a su lado y corrió a su camarote donde se encerró y se sentó afligida contra una de las paredes de su cuarto. Sus manos se enredaron sobre sus piernas, hundió la cabeza entre ellas mientras las lagrimas vencían su orgullo y volvía a llorar otra vez, presa de la desesperación.

En esos instantes en la cubierta el Capitán Fausto se reía escandalosamente con la tripulación. De pronto paro y los miro furioso.

-"¿A que estáis esperando? A trabajar malditos"

Los piratas se pusieron a trabajar rápidamente y el capitán volvió hacia el comedor con su mascota al hombro. Se sentó en la mesa del comedor y empezó a trazar unas líneas en unos mapas.

-"Pronto llegaremos y entonces………volveremos a ser libres."

TO BE CONTINUE………… 

**Próximo Capitulo: "**LA ODISEA DE LA TRIPULACION."

**N de la autora: **No tengo perdón lo se. Dije que actualizaba el 2 de diciembre y actualizo 20 días después. Sorry. Es que como el tres me fui de puente pues….entre hacer la maleta, las notas, lo deberes, etc.…..pues como que no tuve tiempo para nada.

Pero por lo menos no he tardado tres años ¿no? Algo es algo. No se que mas decir porque es que no hay mucho mas. Así que a ver si tengo reviews. Cosa que dudo --U, eso me pasa por no ser constante.

**Kary Anabell Black:** karychan!!!!! Tranquilízate un poco hija mía, que la graduación esta en proceso, aunque con el regalito que tengo pa Navidad no he pasado nada, ahora me pondré estas vacaciones a ver si hago algo, aunque con todos los deberes que tengo…..y luego lo llaman vacaciones �. Muchos besos wapisima!!!

**Krofilit:** muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste, aunque no creo que este tan bien. Mal asunto si eres impaciente porque yo soy de las que tengo bloqueos de meses, intentare actualizar pronto y espero que me perdones el retraso de este capitulo. Besos.

Bueno eso era todo. Muchos besos a todos y……

**¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!!**

Espero que lo paséis todos muy bien en estas fechas.

Saludos,

**AYA K**

22 de Diciembre de 2004


	11. La Odisea de La Tripulacion

**PIRATAS DEL CARIBE:  
****LA MALDICION DEL ROSARIO BLANCO  
**By Aya K

_**Capitulo XI**_

**LA ODISEA DE LA TRIPULACION**

Tortuga.

Para cualquier persona normal, el nombre de un animal, de un ser vivo con caparazón y lento al andar…….para un pirata…….la libertad.

Solo así se podía llamar a lo que rebosaba en todo los rincones de aquella isla, libertad. Muchos lo llamarían libertinaje, desenfreno, codicia, avaricia, lujuria, gula, alcohol……y mil y un adjetivos uno mas despectivo que otro.

Pero pocos podían ver lo que detrás de todo aquello se escondía. Libertad en estado puro. No había normas, no había leyes, no había control; cada uno hacia lo que quiera y necesitaba cuando lo quería y necesitaba.

No importaba que para el mundo aquel fuese un lugar que había que esquivar a toda costa, para los piratas era hallar una libertad que solo conocían en un barco, pero en tierra firme.

Lugar apartado de todo dominio conocido y indeseado por cualquier rey, era una tierra de nadie, un lugar al que poder escapar, huir y en el que nadie te pediría mayores explicaciones.

Un lugar que solo existía en la mayoría de los sueños de la gente, pero que los piratas habían hecho realidad.

Hao sabia de sobra que era estar atado y por eso agradecía eternamente esa libertad que le propiciaba un barco o la isla a donde se dirigía y que ya se veía en el horizonte. La alcanzarían al llegar la noche pero antes…………

Habría que saber hasta donde estaba dispuesto realmente el muchacho a llegar.

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

La pregunta que rondaba la mente del joven Yoh Asakura no era otra que¿Dónde estará Anna?

Llevaba pensando en ella desde que habían salido de si hogar, el único sitio donde había sido relativamente feliz desde que dejo Inglaterra para buscar a su padre.

Y ahora mismo lo que mas le extrañaba era que no pensaba en que pasaría cuando volviese, si le echarían de la isla o le ahorcarían, ahora mismo su pensamiento solo lo ocupaba una mujer, Anna.

La misma mujer que le había robado el corazón hacia tanto tiempo y que no sabía porque amaba con locura. Sus pelo rubio, sus ojos negros como dos abismos por los que deseaba caer hasta el fondo; sus labios, rojos, rojos en contraste con su pálida piel; cosa que aun le extrañaba sobretodo viendo en el Caribe; pero quizás esos misterios, el que estuviese llena de contradicciones, eso era precisamente lo que mas amaba de ella.

Seguía pensando en ella y en lo que haría por salvarla cuando noto que alguien se acercaba y al girar la cabeza vio ante el, al Capitán Hao; propulsor de aquella extraña y loca aventura.

-"Llegaremos al anochecer muchacho; lo primero que haremos será encontrar una tripulación para este barco. Yo solo no puedo manejarlo y, sinceramente, tus dotes de marinero dejan bastante que desear."

Yoh tan solo asintió, aun no conseguía entender que era lo que le agradaba y a la vez rechazaba de aquel hombre. Podía ser su extraña apariencia; las ropas típicas de un pirata pero parecía que el le había buscado un estilo propio; los dientes de oro, signo inconfundible; el sombrero de tres picos, extraño signo español pero a la vez que le hacían parecer distinto a todos; y la extraña forma de peinarse la barba y el pelo: trenzas y rastas. La verdad es que parecía un hombre con claros propósitos pero………había en el algo que hacia desconfiar a Yoh de el. Algo que sabia y no le había dicho y que jugaba en contra del joven herrero, pero ¿Qué era¿Qué le ocultaba?

-"¿Y como encontraremos a alguien que este tan loco como para acompañarnos?"- pregunto el chico sabiendo que la respuesta no iba a aclararle muchas dudas.

-"Facil, preguntaremos."

Una sonrisa hizo que los dientes de oro dentellearan, lo había presentido la respuesta no le aclararía ninguna duda.

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

La noche se imponía al día, y Tortuga renacía hasta el próximo amanecer. Era una ciudad nocturna de eso no había duda, por el día los únicos que estaban despiertos eran los encargados del muelle y pocos mas.

Las calles eran angostas y llenas de barro y suciedad. Un olor a abandono, alcohol y muerte llenaba todo el ambiente. Las únicas mujeres despiertas en aquella ciudad solo vivían de los borrachos y de las peleas. En cualquier esquina una muerte a espada o a pistola.

Sangre mezclada en el barro bajaba por las calles e intentaba limpiar la mugre presente en todo rincón de la ciudad, mas no era probable que lo consiguiera.

Yoh seguía a Hao sin perderle de vista, porque no se fiaba de el y porque era el único que sabia a donde iban. El pirata caminaba tranquilamente disfrutando de las risas, la música y el aire que inundaba el ambiente.

-"Aspira el aire muchacho, Tortuga, el único lugar donde el alma es libre. Sígueme"

Había una taberna por cada dos casas o tiendas y eso eran muchas tabernas para una ciudad que ocupaba casi toda la falda de la pequeña isla.

Hao siguió avanzando entre borrachos, tabernas, muertos y mujeres hasta llegar a una pequeña granja casi al final de la ciudad. Entraron tranquilamente y se fijaron en que el aire estaba viciado de un olor, el olor característico de los animales de establo.

Hao se acerco a un pequeño lavadero y lleno dos cubos de agua en el, después le dio uno a Yoh y le mando seguirle.

Entraron en la piara de los cerdos, y vieron que utilizando a un cerdo como almohada dormía un hombre. Era pequeño pero el que le conocía sabia que era astuto y muy peligroso. Llevaba las típicas ropas piratas y un pañuelo atado al cuello, nada mas destacaba de el, salvo la barba de varios días que le cubría parte de la cara.

Hao se acerco a el y le lanzo su cubo de agua fría encima, los ronquidos cesaron al instante y el hombre se despertó sobresaltado cogiendo un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba en la mano.

-"¿Quién osa despertarme¿Quién es el maldito que se ha atrevido?"- maldecía buscando por toda la sala al culpable, entonces levanto la cara y encontró a Hao sonriéndole tranquilamente sobre el.-"¡Oh! Eres tú¿a que debo el que me hayas despertado de esa manera, maldito pirata?"

-"Negocios Oyamada, negocios"- repuso con una sonrisa socarrona el pirata.

-"¿No sabes que no se debe despertar a un hombre de esta manera, Hao?"

-"Si, si el hombre que despierta al que dormía profundamente, invita a este ultimo a una copa para hablar de negocios, grandes negocios"- replico el pirata mientras le tendía la mano al otro y le guiñaba un ojo.

-"¡Oh, ya veo! En ese caso el durmiente aceptara encantado esa copa para hablar tranquilamente de negocios con el que lo ha despertado."- dijo sonriendo mientras cogia la mano que Hao le tendía y se incorporaba lentamente.

Cuando estuvo completamente erguido y trataba de mantenerse recto una nueva ola de agua fría choco contra su ropa ya mojada.

-"¡Demoniso¡Ya estoy despierto! –exclamo mientras la ropa chorreaba.

Hao miro a Yoh sorprendido por el acto, mientras esta aun sujetaba el cubo en sus manos y se excusaba diciendo:

-"Era por el olor."- dijo tímidamente, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del Capitán Hao y una mueca de disgusto en la del bucanero, Manta Oyamada.

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

Hao se deslizo entre la gente de la taberna como una serpiente, mientras en sus manos sostenía dos vasos llenos de Ron, la única bebida que los piratas consumían como agua.

Se acerco a la mesa donde estaba su camarada sentado y al pasar cerca de Yoh que se apoyaba en una columna se detuvo, miro alrededor y luego al muchacho diciéndole:

-"Vigilalos, nunca sabes que pueden hacer."

Después se sentó en la mesa y le tendió su vaso a su compañero. Puntualizo: "solo uno" y su amigo asintió deseando que durase mucho tiempo.

Tras un largo trago: reconstituyente para uno, glorioso para otro abordaron el tema que les interesaba.

-"Y bien Hao¿A que has venido a Tortuga?"- pregunto Oyamada interesado.

-"Veras mi buen amigo, me propongo reunir una tripulación y perseguir al mal nacido de Fausto."

-"¿Estas loco? Nadie sabe donde esta la Isla de Muerta donde atraca Fausto y aunque lo supieses no encontrarías a ningún hombre tan loco para acompañarte."-replico el pequeño hombre rápidamente.- "Además ya sabes que ese hombre es muy peligroso, recuerda lo que te hizo la ultima vez Hao.

-"Por eso mismo querido amigo, por eso mismo, la ultima vez no contaba con una poderosa aliada."

-"¿Cuál? Sabes de sobra que es imposible matarlos, tu mismo conoces la leyenda y las historias, y hay testigos suficientes para dar por cierto lo que vieron"

-"Lo se, amigo, lo se. Pero las otras veces no supe como abordar el tema, yo creo que es mas bien una cuestión de influencias."- dijo mientras sonreía y miraba a Yoh disimuladamente.

Sin embargo, Oyamada parecía no darse cuenta de la señal y bebía distraídamente de su vaso hasta que Hao insistió en su señal. El bucanero pareció entender y se acerco mas a el en tono confidencial.

-"¿El chico¿Qué pasa con el?"

-"Ese es mi as en la manga."

-"¿El? No creo que te sirva de mucho, parece muy asustadizo e inquieto."

-"Ese chico que hay ves, es el hijo de Mikihisa Asakura, el Samurai."

-"¿Qué? Me estas diciendo que se chico es el hijo del gran Samurai."- Oyamada pensó rápidamente la declaración y después afirmo sonriendo.-"Quizas si que haya hombres tan locos como para emprender esta aventura."

-"Brindemos por eso."

Y los vaciaron sus vasos ajenos a que un joven había oído toda la conversación. Yoh empezaba a ver claro que no estaba en aquella aventura solo por Anna, había algo mas que nadie le había contado y la clave estaba en su padre y aquel pirata, Hao.

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

Hacia dos días que habían llegado a Tortuga y por fin parecía que obtenían resultados. Oyamada les había mandado un mensaje aquel día diciendo que tenía a unos cuantos candidatos que posiblemente servirían para sus propósitos.

Así que salieron de la posada donde habían pasado la noche y se dirigieron al muelle para pasar la revisión a la tripulación, sabían que no encontrarían a muchos marineros dispuestos a emprender tremenda aventura pero había que intentarlo y además la esperanza era lo último que se debía perder.

Llegaron al muelle a los pocos minutos y allí encontraron a Oyamada y a una fila de marineros al cual mas excéntrico y loco, todos alineados listos para pasar la revisión del que podría convertirse en su capitán.

**TO BE CONTINUE…………**

**N de la autora:** Hola...esto...bueno...lo siento? Se que no tengo disculpa, he tardado siglos en actualizar y para colmo el capitulo es mas corto que los anteriores...en fin...en realidad queria escribir mas pero es que se me fue la inspiracion y para colmo mi ordenador murio hace poco por lo que...no tengo donde escribir en condiciones. Lo siento...no se para cuando podre actulizar de nuevo.  
En realidad deberia esto estaba escrito de hace mucho tiempo pero esperaba poder escribir algo mas. Sintiendolo mucho publico un poco incompleto mas que nada para que no me maten los que lo leen (alguien lo sigue leyendo?) En fin...espero que os haya gustado (el peque capitulo) si eso me dejais un review...esta vez si que acepto las amenazas de muerte y de todo...menos a poder ser los virus...como ya he dicho mi ordenador esta muerto...

Bueno ahora contestaremos a los reviews...es increible aun asi sigue habiendo alguien que lee este fic ;;

**Kary Anabell Black:** Gracias por dedicarte a leer el fic...mi fan mas aferrima ;; que mona ella! en fin...otra vez me he tardado meses en actualizar, esta vez nada mas y nada menos que siete ;; sorry...espero que te haya gustado y bueno te vere en el mesenger y muchisimas gracias por lo que me has comprado Eres un sol. Un beso muy grande. Hasta la proxima.

**kla :** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, lamento no ser mas constante con las actualizaciones...soy un poco desastre. Espero que logres perdonarme y sigas leyendolo. El final aun me lo estoy planteando...no se muy bien si hacerlo fiel a la pelicula o darle mas protagonismo al otro vertice del triangulo (como lo llamo yo) eso si...intentare hacer un triangulo bastante interesante, tengo alguna cosita planeada por ahi jujuju. Un beso.

Nada mas...bueno...espero no tardar mucho en el proximo capitulo. Aunque aun no se el titulo del capitulo (estoy fallando en mis obligaciones) aunque eso es porque no se si seguir con los dos protagonista o cambiar a la "doncella en peligro" Si me hechais una ayudita mejor que mejor .

Saludos,

**AYA K**


End file.
